For Death's Amusement
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After being struck by Voldemort's killing Curse, a bored Death sends Harry to Remnant. Harry/Yang. Picks up in Volume 4 of RWBY. Can't think of a better summary, sorry.
1. Prologue

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or RWBY**

 **For those of you upset that I'm starting a new multi-chapter story, I just have this to say.**

 **I don't do this for profit. I'm not a professional writer. It's a hobby. As much as I would like to finish a story, my muse comes and goes. If you don't like that...I'm sorry.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Prologue**

Harry opened his eyes.

Having just let himself be struck by Voldemort's killing curse, the seventeen year old wizard was more than a little surprised...not that he knew what happened after death, but he doubted it would be as simple as opening his eyes

He found himself in what appeared to be a cleaner version of Platform 9 3/4 in Kings Cross station.

The next thing he noticed was that he was naked, but almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he found himself dressed in the three-piece suit of his dreams.

He didn't own a suit himself, but he'd always wanted one. Perhaps it was a byproduct of wearing Dudley's castoff's most of his life, but Harry Potter had always wanted fine clothes. This suit was definitely fine. It was cut to perfectly fit him, yet as he flexed and turned his body, the fabric moved, and didn't scrunch. Even the vest and tie around his collar were comfortable. In fact, the fabric of his shirt felt very smooth and comfortable. And the black leather shoes...They felt as though they were already broken in, yet looked absolutely flawless.

After he finished inspecting his clothes, Harry turned his attention back to his surroundings.

By one bench, he saw what appeared to be an infant, bundled in blankets. Walked towards it, he looked down at it, only to be repulsed by the moving, charred body of what looked like a baby Voldemort.

"Horrifying isn't it?"

Harry whirled around to face the voice, only to find himself looking at a pale skinned woman with black hair, and clothed in black. She was beautiful, but he didn't have any idea who she was. "Who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?"

The woman grinned. "You, Harry James Potter, are in the in-between, more commonly known as limbo. As for who I am...considering you were struck by the killing curse, I would think that obvious."

"You're Death?" the wizard asked, a little incredulously.

The woman grinned. "What, where you expecting a skeleton in a cloak?...I can appear as such if that makes you more comfortable. But I find souls take, well me, better if I look physically appealing." She walked over and looked down at the baby Voldemort. "Ugly little thing isn't it?" Death looked back at him. "You know what this is, don't you Harry?"

"It's Voldemort, isn't it?"

Death tilted her head back and forth. "Yes and no. This, is the shard of Tom Marvalo Riddle's soul that was lodged within you. This, Harry James Potter, is the what happens to your soul when it's split. Even if he passed on to paradise, which Tom Riddle won't be doing by the way, this damage would remain for eternity...it will make his ultimate punishment that much more painful, if that brings you any comfort."

"Not really." Harry admitted.

"Anyway, enough about Tom Riddle. What we need to discuss now, is you," Death said, pointing at the wizard.

"I suppose it's time for me to be judged."

"Wrong," Death said with a smile. "Not only have you assembled the artifacts I left on your Earth, which grants you my favor, that bit of soul within you makes this a...rather unique situation."

"What kind of situation?" the wizard asked tentatively.

"The kind I enjoy," Death said, her grin widening. At Harry's look she explained, "There are certain rules that even I, as Death, must follow. That said, eternity can be so...boring when you only do the same thing over and over. Its one reason I made what you know of as the Deathly Hallows, and why I relish situations such as yours. They allow loopholes that allow me to amuse myself, and bend the rules, so to speak."

"Errrrrr..."

"Oh relax," Death assured with a wave of her hand. "You haven't earned my displeasure, so this won't be too bad." She frowned and caressed her chin as she thought for a moment. "Just give me a minute to decide what I'm going to do." When Harry began to open his mouth, she commented. "Ah,ah, ah...No comments from the peanut gallery please."

Death was silent a few more moments, then a grin began to spread over her face. "Oh yes, that will be amusing, but which world...Hmmm...oh yes, but... perfect." She turned her black eyes back to Harry.

The grin on her face sent chills down Harry's spine.

"I'm going to send you to a new world Harry Potter," Death informed him. When he opened his mouth to question what she was doing, she stopped him. "No speaking. Now, the world I'm sending you to has magic, but it's very...rare, and unique in it's own way. It's also a rather dangerous world, and I'll advise you to learn how to use a weapon, or several, to survive. But never fear, I'm not so heartless, at the moment anyway, to send you there without a few gifts."

"First," Death waved her hand, and the Elder Wand appeared in it. "This," she reached out and grasped his arm, "is yours." Death pressed the wand to Harry's forearm. A slight burning sensation occurred, and Harry watched as the wand seemed to sink into his arm. "It is now a part of you, and you will be quite capable of wandless magic," she informed him.

"Second," Another wave of her had, and the Cloak of Invisibility appeared. She draped it over Harry's shoulders, and like the wand, it seemed to sink into his body. "I've integrated that into the abilities you'll have access to in this new world."

Taking a step back, Death tapped her chin with a finger. "The stone is frankly too much trouble, but..." Her gaze fell to the bundle of Voldemort's soul. "Ah...that will do nicely." She reached her hand out towards Voldemort, and black energy appeared to be sucked from the deformed soul piece.

Harry got a bad feeling.

"It seems only fair, since you sent me so many pieces of Tom Riddle's soul that you should get some reward for that," Death explained, "And I believe this is a more than suitable substitute for the Resurrection Stone, especially since you won't have access to any kind of magic library where you're going." She pressed her finger to Harry's forehead, and the wizard suddenly found himself with the knowledge of spells, rituals, and other magic's he'd never even heard of before. When Death pulled her finger back, she explained, "No you posses all the knowledge of magic that Tom Riddle amassed in his life, even the things he's forgotten or deemed useless. And you will never forget it, or any of your own magical knowledge for that matter."

"Lastly, and this is mainly to ensure you don't die too soon and end my entertainment," Death slapped Harry on the back of the head, and more knowledge appeared in his head, though at the moment Harry couldn't make head nor tail of it. "Some basic knowledge you'll need to survive in your new world."

"That should do it." Death said happily. "Now then, when you wake up, it'll be in a relatively safe place. That said, you'll...well, you'll seem incredibly drunk for the first few hours. It's a side effect of sending you to a different world. I recommend getting a room someplace and sleeping it off, and not making any life altering decisions for your first day there, but that's up to you now. And just so you know, I'll be very unhappy if you die to soon, it'll end my fun, so try not to. Okay?"

Before Harry could comment, Death said, "Ta-ta now."

With a mighty shove from Death, Harry's world went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **For those of you that didn't quite get it, Death is basically doing what she is because she's bored, and finds this amusing. There is no real reason beyond that, and the fact that Harry's unique situation allows her to bend the rule she operates under to amuse herself.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yang Xiao Long drank down another large gulp of the whiskey she had stolen from her Uncle Qrow's stash.

Her uncle may not be present, but he had his own room in the Xiao Long/Rose house, probably due to the fact he was away on missions so often it really wasn't worth having his own home. And Yang knew exactly where her uncle kept his stashes of alcohol...even if she hadn't been brave enough to raid it before.

But he was gone...and she wanted to forget.

Forget the death's of Penny and Pyrrha. Forget the abandonment of Blake. Forget the absence of Weiss, Ruby, and what remained of Team JNPR. Forget the Fall of Beacon. Forget how fragile her father treated her.

Forget the lose of her right arm.

It had been a bit difficult to carry the four bottles she'd hijacked, but she didn't want to drink in the house. The last thing she needed was for her father to think she was being self-destructive.

She was...but she cared enough not to want her father to realize how badly.

So she'd walked a fair distance into the woods around her home. It wasn't so far that she was in danger of the few grimm that appeared on Patch, but it was far enough her father wouldn't stumble upon her with a a casual search when he returned from getting groceries.

She'd already drained one bottle, and was almost three-fourth's of the way through her second, and had a wonderful buzz...and, more importantly, a wonderfully numb feeling.

She idly wondered what Uncle Qrow tried to numb considering how much he drank.

A body suddenly falling in front of her out of nowhere, or at least she thought it was nowhere (she really was too drunk to notice), drew her attention.

With a groan, the body sat up, revealing a thin boy, wearing rather large, and well-worn, clothing. He also had on round glasses, covering brilliant emerald green eyes. With his messy black hair, and aristocratic, if thin, facial features, he was actually kind of handsome.

She'd fuck him.

But there was no way a handsome guy like him could appear out of nowhere, so he had to be some drunken figment of her imagination. But her imagination couldn't come up with anything worse than her reality, so she'd play along. If nothing else it would amuse her.

She took another gulp of whiskey.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taiyang Xiao Long sighed as he set the bags on the counter.

He was later getting home than he had planned. With all the trouble in Vale after the White Fang attacked Beacon alongside the grimm, Patch housed quite a few refugee's whose homes in Vale had been destroyed. It made the relatively small settlement on the island, near both his home and Signal Academy, rather crowded. And it had taken him much longer than he had planned to get through the shopping, and navigate out of town.

The sun had set a while ago.

Not hearing his eldest daughter, which sadly wasn't unusual of the formerly boisterous girl since the fall of Beacon, Taiyang quietly made his way to the top floor of the house. Walking down to his daughters room, he slowly opened the door...

The blonde man was both relieved, and disappointed to see the blonde hair of his daughter laying under her covers, which were rising and falling steadily, indicating she was asleep. With a sigh, he closed the door and made his way back to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

He had failed to notice the dark haired boy laying under the covers on the other side of his daughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"YANG XIAO LONG!"

Yang shot up in bed t the shout, only to cringe in pain as the light assaulted her eyes and exasperated her headache. Said headache overpowered the pleasant ache in her groin, and caused her to ignore both the fact that her blanket had fallen away, exposing her rather amble chest, and that there was someone else in bed with her. Groaning, she clenched eyes shut and cradled her head in her hands.

"What the hell Dad?" she mumbled, hoping for an explanation as to why her beloved father had woken her up with a yell.

"Don't what the hell me Yang," her father said angrily. "Just tell me why there's a boy in your bed and a wedding band on your finger?"

"Whaaa!?" Yang's head shot up as her eyes opened, only to wince once more as the morning light once more assaulted her eyes. She ignored the pain, and looked to her left, where a dark haired boy was, somehow despite the movement and her father's yelling, laying asleep, and naked, in her bed...she had a vague memory of the boy, but that was about it.

It was then that she noticed she was sitting naked in her bed, in front of her father.

Quickly, she pulled the covers up to cover her chest. As she did, she noticed two very important things.

One was that, as her father had said, there was indeed a gold wedding band on her left ring finger.

The other, and far more important to Yang, was that she had two arms again. Sure, her right arm was golden in color, but she could actually feel the covers she was holding in it.

"Uhhhh..." Yang was trying, and struggling to remember what happened to her. She remembered stealing from Uncle Qrow's liquor stash. She remembered going out to the words to drink. She...vaguely, remembered the boy falling in front of her...after that...nothing. She had no idea how she got a new arm, why there was wedding band on her finger, why she was naked in bed with a handsome boy...Well, that was actually fairly obvious now that she was beginning to notice a few things. But she had no idea why she'd not only slept with a complete stranger, but apparently married him and snuck him into her room.

"I'm waiting Yang."

The blonde turned to look at her clearly angry father. Taiyang wasn't exactly a strict parent, but Yang didn't think she'd ever seen her father so angry, not even when he'd lectured her about engendering her sister after Qrow had brought her and Ruby back home after her ill-fated attempt to find her mother when she was younger.

"I...have no idea," she admitted, looking away from her Dad.

"WHAT!?"

"I got into Uncle Qrow's stash...and was completely out of it, okay," She said, a little angrily, but still sheepishly.

It was clear her father was about to say something, when the boy in her bed finally decided to wake up. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude. But where am I? And who are you two?"

Father and daughter whipped their heads to face the now awake, and heavily blushing man sitting up in Yang's bed.

Taiyang growled and demanded. "Get dressed and get downstairs."

Turning abruptly, her father marched out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Yang cringed as the slam exacerbated her fading, but still present, headache. Yang turned back to the boy in bed with her. "Uh...Hi?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think at the moment. He had vague memories of waking up after his encounter with Death...but they were mostly disjointed images.

Though the busty, blonde he'd found himself naked in bed with did feature quite predominately in these images. But he still had no idea where he was, aside from the world of Remnant (he was sure he only knew that due to the knowledge gifted to him by Death), or who she, or the man that had been in the room with them when he woke up, was. Though based off of the mans appearance, and apparent anger, he was pretty sure that was the father of whomever he apparently had sex with.

So he said, rather awkwardly, the only thing he could think of. "Uh...Hi?"

"Hi," the girl said, blushing herself. "I don't suppose you have any idea what happened to us?" she asked sheepishly.

"Not really," he admitted, looking away so he wouldn't be tempted to stare at her amble, if covered, chest. "Uhh...I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Yang Xiao Long...That was my father Taiyang that just stormed out of here...And we should probably get dressed and downstairs before he gets any angrier."

"Umm...Okay, but what about..." He gestured between them indicating their nakedness.

Yang took a deep breath. "Well, we've apparently already slept together so..." Taking another deep breath, Yang flung the blanket back from herself and quickly stood and turned away from Harry, revealing her well toned and plump ass to Harry. She quickly grabbed some of her clothes and rushed out of the room before Harry could see much more than a few glimpses of anything else.

Sighing, Harry idly wondered what kind of trouble he'd fallen into, and silently cursed Death for this situation.

Climbing out of bed, Harry was disappointed to find that his clothes, rather than the nice suit he'd had when he met Death, where the worn clothes he'd been wearing when Voldemort struck him with the Killing curse.

But beggars couldn't be choosers.

Reaching out to grab his pants, he'd gone commando rather than wear Dudley's used underwear But he paused as he noticed the wedding band on his finger.

He immediately tried taking it off, only to find it wouldn't budge. Which meant the marriage was magical...literally.

Just great...

Once more he cursed Death, knowing he himself hadn't known how to perform any kind of magically binding ceremony. But Voldemort apparently knew several, including multiple marriage ceremonies. Voldemort had apparently studied binding ceremonies in his efforts to create the Dark Mark, judging by the fact Harry had more knowledge than how to perform the ceremonies, namely how they worked and a few bastardized versions of them, but at the moment that didn't really matter. Based on the ring, he and, most likely, Yang, considering they woke up in bed together, had undergone one of the more recently created, and binding, ceremonies.

Why couldn't Death have put him far away from people he might make stupid decisions with in his apparent drunken state?

At least he didn't have a hangover. Though that was probably because his drunkenness was caused by an immortal personification of death causing his drunkenness rather than alcohol.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, before reaching for his pants once more. This was going to be a fun conversation with his wife and new father-in-law.

Note the sarcasm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yang was sitting next to Harry on the couch as her father angrily paced in front of them.

Neither she, nor Harry, had said anything since they came down. She wasn't sure why Harry hadn't spoken, but she hadn't for the simple reason that she truly didn't want to antagonize Taiyang any further.

Well, that and she was still amazed at the fact she apparently had some kind of artificial arm that she could feel through, and blended seamlessly with her actual arm. She kept poking at it, amazed as the golden material actually gave way like flesh did.

Frankly, while they were minor thoughts in the back of head, Yang was more fascinated at the fact she had an arm she could feel with again, rather than who Harry was, or if they were in fact married.

Finally, it seemed as though her father had gotten his thoughts in order. He stopped pacing, and looked at the two teenagers. "Firstly, who are you?" he asked Harry.

"Harry Potter, Sir," Harry replied respectfully.

"Well Mr. Potter, since my daughter was clearly too drunk to remember anything, I'll ask you. Do you know how you ended up in bed, and apparently married to my daughter?"

From his tone, it was clear her father was still rather angry, even if he had calmed down since he woke the teens up.

"Not really sir." At her father's glare, Harry explained further, "I...wasn't exactly in my right mind either."

Taiyang closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is there anything, either of you, can tell me about what happened yesterday, besides 'I was drunk?"

Yang honestly couldn't think of anything to say to her father. She had been drunk, and didn't really remember squat about what happened. She didn't know about Harry...didn't even know him at all really, but if he had been as drunk as she had, she had little hope he'd have anything to say.

So she was surprised when after a few moments of silence, the boy spoke.

"I might," the boy admitted. "But I don't know that you'd believe me."

Crossing his arms, her father glowered down at the two teens on the couch. "Try me."

Harry silent a moment, clearly thinking about how he was going to say what he intended to. Finally, he asked, "Do either of you believe in magic?"

Harry suddenly had the rapt attention of both her and her father.

"If you had asked me that question not too long ago, I would have said no," Taiyang said slowly. "But after what happened at Beacon, and what I know of it, I do...we both do."

Yang saw a small look of confusion cross Harry's face, though at what, she had no idea. She was also curious as to what magic had to do with anything. Of course the only experience she had with magic was the silver light Ruby created that froze the Grimm Dragon, which she wasn't really that close to witness beyond the light from the tower, and what little she knew of Cinder Fall.

Regardless the young man continued his explanation. "Well, I'm a wizard."

At the looks from the two blondes, Harry waved his hand and muttered some words she didn't recognize, and the coffee table turned into a pig. Another wave and muttered words, and the table turned back. Before she or her father could question Harry, he did it again, and blue flames appeared in his hand, before he snuffed them out. Once more waved his hand and muttered some odd words, and what appeared to be a silver stag jumped from his hand, and began walking about the living room. As the stag appeared, Yang couldn't help but feel happier, the feeling faded after the silver stag did, but it didn't entirely go away.

"Whoa," she commented.

Her father gave her a look, before he commented himself. Yang was relieved to notice he sounded a little less hostile than before, though still angry. "Okay, but what does that have to do with what happened?"

"Well, magic can do many wondrous...and terrible things. It can create an artificial limb." His eyes cut to her arm, and Yang was positive he had something to do with her miraculous new appendage. "And it can bind two people together for the rest of their lives." He took a deep breath before he continued. "I think, in our...respective, impaired states, Yang and I completed a magical ritual that bound us together. Magically, it would count as marriage...legally...well, I have no idea how that would work here."

Yang's mind was racing, trying to figure out the implications of what Harry said. She wasn't a dumb blonde, but even she had to admit she wasn't necessarily the smartest person around. "What do you mean, by a magical marriage?" she asked.

A blush quickly spread across Harry's face. And he hesitated a moment, but he explained, "I can't be a hundred percent sure yet, but the ritual I believe we did does several things. The first, and least invasive, is that it created a socially acceptable symbol of our bond." He held up his hand to show his wedding band, before continuing. "Secondly, it...prevents intimacy with others."

"Meaning?" Her father questioned.

"Uhh...I...well...wouldn't be able to...err...get it up, shall we say, with another woman...And She ...uhhh...would be dry as the desert with another man...so to speak."

It took Yang a moment to understand the implications of what Harry was saying. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yang found she couldn't resist. "You mean I can't Yang anyone but you?"

Harry frowned at her pun, looking a little confused.

She missed the quick grin that flashed across her father's face, before it disappeared as he realized exactly what she was saying, despite the pun.

"Uhhh...I guess," Harry explained. "There's a bit more to it, but that's essentially what the ritual does."

"What do you mean there's a bit more to it?" her father asked.

At this point, Yang would swear Harry's face was as red as Ruby's beloved cloak. "Neither of us can have children with other people, intentionally harm the other, or...uhhh...climax, without being with or thinking about the other."

Taiyang frowned, and Yang noticed her father take a glance at the clock. "We're not done talking, but I'm going to go reheat breakfast. There should be enough for the three of us. In the meantime," He looked at Harry. "You stay there." He then looked at her, "You go and make sure the guest room is presentable."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taiyang silently reheated the pancakes he had made before we went to wake Yang up.

Oh, despite his calm demeanor at the moment, he was still angry. And while he had certainly exploded upon finding his daughter in bed with a boy, he'd done his best to stay calm in the living room. He'd always been the slowest to anger of team STRQ, and the one most in control of said temper.

If it wasn't for the clearly confused, befuddled, and genuine expression on the boy's face, he likely would have tossed the boy out with a few new bruises.

Well, that and the fact that even as stupid as she had been, it was good to see Yang do anything besides mope around.

He still didn't know how to feel about Harry. On one hand, the boy had clearly been as out of it and as much at fault as his daughter. He'd also given her an apparently magical, new arm. Their situation had even managed to coax a bad pun out Yang. On the other, he most certainly slept with his daughter, and bound her to him with magic.

The sleeping with Yang, Taiyang could, begrudgingly, forgive. While at first he had been afraid the boy had taken advantage of his depressed daughter, it was clear they had both been at equal fault. And Yang was old enough to make her own decisions in that regard, having turned eighteen shortly before the Vytal Tournament and subsequent fall of Beacon.

The magic binding was a bit harder to deal with. He knew magic was real, he'd seen some of the things Summer could do with the power of a Silver Eyed Warrior (and he still worried about Ruby inheriting that power). Not to mention Qrow and Raven's ability to change into a bird, which was certainly not a part of their respective semblance's. And having used magic to give Yang a new arm he was perfectly fine with. But having her magically bound to some strange boy he had serious issue with.

He had more questions he needed to ask Harry, and he had no intention of letting the boy leave until they were answered. Not that he thought the boy had anywhere to go. Judging from the state of his dress, and the amount one would need to drink to drunkenly marry someone, he doubted the boy had anywhere to go. He was probably one of the refugees that had fled to Patch after the attack on Vale.

Besides, if the boy was bound to Yang as he said, and couldn't undo it, he might just as well be Taiyang's son-in-law, even if the marriage wasn't legally binding.

Sighing, he called for Yang and Harry to come into the kitchen. He loved his daughter's, but he sometimes wondered if it would have been easier raising them if they had been boys...

...Oh Dust, he just realized that there was a chance Yang could have gotten pregnant. He needed to ask if they used protection.

He was much to young to be a grandfather.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

After eating, which Harry had to admit was good, if awkward and silent, meal, the wizard found himself back in the living room with Yang and her father.

At least this time Taiyang had taken a seat rather than tower over the two teens as they sat on the couch.

"Okay, before we discuss anything else, I realized I need to ask something," the older man began. "Did you two at least use protection?"

Harry froze. He hadn't even considered that possibility. Looking over at Yang, he noticed how pale she was.

Taiyang sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Judging from your reactions, I'm gonna guess not. I guess well just have to wait to see if we have yet another issue to deal with."

"That's not entirely true," Harry said. "I won't say it's not possible, but I know a spell that could tell us if Yang...If I..."

"If you knocked me up?" Yang said flatly.

"Yeah."

Before he could ask if he could cast the spell, Yang said, "Do it."

Reaching out with his hand towards Yang, and that was still odd, but considering Death put the Elder Wand in his arm, Harry really wasn't sure what else he could do to cast spells, he cast the spell Sirius had taught him before his fifth year. Sirius had informed him that while women normally cast it on themselves, it was still good to know himself, if only to know that a girl wasn't trying to entrap him with a false pregnancy considering his fame.

Harry was relieved when a white light appeared in the palm of his hand.

"According to the spell, your not pregnant."

Taiyang and Yang both let out sighs of relief.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," Taiyang muttered, clearly relieved. Looking at Harry he then asked, "I need to know, is there a way to break or nullify the bond you and Yang created with that magic marriage ritual?"

Harry thought for a moment, his mind instantly bringing up the knowledge of both that ritual specifically, and rituals in general. After several moments of silence as he mentally went over that knowledge, he admitted, "Not that I'm aware of. With a few exceptions, rituals tend to be permanent. And this ritual is not one of those exceptions. The only way it would end is if one of us died."

"I was afraid of that," the blonde man said with a sigh. He hesitated a moment before then asking, "Do you have a home Mr. Potter?"

The wizard looked down. "No Sir."

"Was it destroyed in the Vale attack?" Yang asked softly, not looking at either Harry or her father.

"The what attack?" Harry asked.

This caused both father and daughter to sharply look at Harry.

"You know, the White Fang attack on Vale, the Fall of Beacon Academy?" Yang asked.

"Err, no," Harry admitted. Before either blonde could comment further Harry had to admit, "I'm not exactly from around here...and by here I mean...well, I'm not from this world."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Taiyang that spoke next.

"Explain," Yang demanded, all traces of warmth, and a hint of anger in her voice.

When Harry looked at her, he noticed that her formerly lilac colored eyed were a bright, angry red...Literally.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	4. Chapter 3

**First, I'd like to give a thank you to a Guest Reviewer that pointed out a rather significant typo last chapter. I meant to say Yang had recently turned eighteen, not nineteen. I have since corrected the typo.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 3**

Yang stood in the small clearing not far from the house. Rapidly, she went through the training katas that she had learned long ago from her father. These katas were the basis of her fighting style.

And until Harry came along, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to do them again.

She still wasn't sure how to feel about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Getting drunk had clearly not been her greatest idea ever. And Harry seemed nice enough, personality wise, and his looks were certainly sexy, even if he was a little on the thin side. But she had just met the boy, and found herself bound to him magically. She wasn't exactly thrilled about that.

In fact, about the only thing she was sure of was that she loved her new arm. It was mostly the fact that she had an arm again she loved, especially since she had thought she'd have to see about getting a prosthetic that she could never feel through. And while the arm apparently had several advantages over her flesh and blood arm, she was most thrilled with the fact she could feel though it.

Didn't mean she wouldn't trade it in for her flesh and blood arm back again, but it was leagues better then what she thought she would have to make do with.

But even with her new arm, Yang had to admit to herself that she still wasn't one-hundred percent. Her reaction to Harry saying he was from a different world forced her to admit that. When he said he was from a different world, at first she thought he was trying to make a joke...and as much as she liked jokes and puns, that he would joke about not knowing about Vale or the Fall of Beacon had pissed her off.

Luckily she hadn't attacked him. But it had still forced her to confront the fact that she clearly was still dealing with issues herself from what had happened.

After Harry had explained his story...Yang believed him. She wasn't sure her father did, despite his rather apparent heart-on-sleeve attitude, her father was remarkably good at hiding how he felt, at least since Summer died and Yang's ill fated attempt to find Raven with Ruby. She suspected that was because her father had trained himself to hide how he felt since his apparent depression afterward had caused her to put both her and her sister in such danger.

But Harry's tale was just...so fantastic it couldn't be made up, especially when Harry's thinness, and scars lent credence and proof to his story.

Though the idea of meeting Death was...creepy to say the least.

"Not bad, but you're a little rusty."

Yang turned to see her father watching her with a grin. Turning back to her katas, she admitted, "I know."

"Experimenting with your new arm?"

"Yeah," Yang said, executing a punch kick combo.

"Think you're up for a spar?"

Yang hesitated in her movements. Shaking her head, she admitted, "Not yet, I'm not sure about the limits of this arm yet." She continued her exercises.

Her father silently watched her practice for several minutes. When she stopped to take a break, she turned to face him...and was surprised to find him smiling.

"Your not still mad about...everything?" she commented.

Taiyang chuckled lightly. "Oh don't get me wrong, I'm still plenty angry. But what good is it for me to focus on it. Besides, it's good to see you practicing again."

Yang walked over to where she was keeping a water bottle. Picking it up and taking a deep drink. Wiping her lips clean, she said, "It feels good to practice again." She paused for a minute before asking, "What do you think of Harry? Of his story that he's from a different world?"

Her father shrugged. "I don't know about meeting Death, but I'm inclined to believe him." Grinning he explained, "There's magic in our own family. Ruby, Qrow, Summer, Raven." He chuckled lightly. "You and I are about the only two without it, and I'm not sure you don't have it if I'm honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Qrow and Raven had to learn to change into birds. They explained to Summer and I back when we were still in Beacon. It's a long process, and requires a level of mental discipline, and that's about all I know about it. Considering your mother is able to change, there's a chance you could. But Raven obviously hasn't been around to teach you, and when I asked Qrow, he mentioned you had never expressed an interest in it, so he didn't think you'd be interested. You know how your uncle is, the only reason he took the time to train Ruby is that she begged to learn to use a scythe." With a grin, her father admitted, "He never could say no to the two of you."

Yang hesitated a moment, before admitting, "He told me where Mom is."

"I know," her father sighed. "I asked him not to you know, but he told me. Said you had a right to know, and that you asked."

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not going looking for her yet." She looked down at her golden arm. "I'm not ready yet. And lets face it, even before this morning, a lot has happened recently."

"That's true."

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Taiyang said, "I guess I better head in and see how Harry's settling. I might take him into town to get some new clothes, he said transforming his wouldn't last long. Even if it did, he needs more than one set of clothes, even if he can magically change and clean them. And Qrow and I are too tall for him to borrow anything. Do you want to come with us?"

Yang shook her head. "I'm...I don't think I'm ready to be around too many people Dad." Her head fell down in a little shame. "When Harry said he didn't know about Beacon and Vale...I was ready to attack him. I think the only reason I didn't was that ritual between us. He said we couldn't intentionally hurt the other."

Her father frowned. With a sigh, he asked, "Can I trust you to stay out of Qrow's liquor?"

Yang groaned. "I don't think I'm ever going to drink again considering everything that happened."

Chuckling lightly, Taiyang assured her, "We shouldn't be long. And Yang...I love you."

Yang walked over and hugged the older man. "I love you too Dad, and I'm sorry I was so stupid yesterday."

"It'll be alright little dragon," her father assured her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was grateful Taiyang had purchased him new clothes.

The young wizard was positive Taiyang wasn't his biggest fan, yet the elder man still purchased the clothes, since Harry didn't have the money. He also was allowing Harry to stay in his home.

More importantly, he didn't beat Harry to a bloody pulp after finding him in bed with his daughter.

Laying in the guest room, Harry finally had time to try and sort out everything that had happened. Aside from a brief few minutes when Taiyang went to check on Yang while she was outside, he hadn't let Harry out of his sight for more than a few minutes. Harry figured the older man was judging him, and frankly Harry didn't blame him. He had drunkenly bonded to the man's daughter after-all.

He hoped Death was happy, he certainly wasn't.

Without the stress of figuring out what the hell was going on, or the constant assessment from Taiyang, Harry was finally able to process everything that had happened since he was struck by Voldemort's killing curse. And it was beginning to hit the young man that he wouldn't ever see his friends again.

He didn't even know how many had died fighting Voldemort, or even if Voldemort had himself been defeated for good.

And now he was bonded, for life, to a girl who was essentially a stranger. Sure they'd interacted a bit today, but it had mostly been explanations and awkwardness. And while Yang was certainly attractive, she could give the supermodels back home a run for their money and she was only eighteen, Harry didn't really know anything about her.

He guessed he'd need to learn, but that didn't make his current situation easier.

Especially since the knowledge Death gave him of Remnant, which he'd tried going over was very basic. Harry knew there were four kingdoms, but not their names. He knew the creatures of grimm were soulless creatures that would hunt him and any other human down, that existed only to hunt humans. He knew there was a subspecies of humans here called faunus, who had animal like traits. And he knew Dust was a magical substitute for most of Earth's technology.

That was it. The basic of the basics. He certainly didn't know the faunus were often discriminated against. That Dust had many natural and man-made forms. That hunters and huntresses were humans that protected humanity from the grimm and other threats. He didn't know any of the recent history, or history in general, of the planet. The only reason he knew what he did now was the explanations from Taiyang and Yang.

He did admit that he found it interesting that Taiyang was a hunter himself, though he spent more time teaching than going on missions. He also found it interesting that Both his wives, and brother-in-law were hunters and huntresses' respectively, and that Yang and her little sister had been in training to follow in their family's footsteps. Though he had to wonder how Taiyang could allow one of his daughters, his youngest at that, to leave on some kind of quest, though he admitted that his brother-in-law was keeping an eye on her and her friends.

He also wondered what Ruby's reaction would be when she met him. Taiyang had mentioned she fought with a giant scythe/sniper-rifle...which was very large in the picture the elder man had shown him. He'd also mentioned that Ruby was actually very close to Yang. Harry was sure the man was trying to scare him...

...It may have worked a little.

Harry certainly didn't want the Xiao Long/Rose/Branwen family pissed at him, especially now that he was essentially married to Yang.

The only word he could think of to describe what was going on was quite simple.

This was a clusterfuck.

000000000000000000000000000

Yang woke up to a wonderful smell.

Remembering, barely, the new house guest, Yang dressed before she left her room.

Walking down to the kitchen, she fully expected to find her father cooking. He was there, but to her surprise he was seated at the table, sipping coffee as he watched Harry cook.

"Morning," her father said with a smile.

Harry turned at the his voice, spotted her and repeated the greeting. He then turned back to the stove, focused on his cooking.

"How'd you sleep?" Taiyang asked, as she sat down.

The blonde girl sighed and rubbed her face. Quietly, so Harry wouldn't overhear, she admitted,"I had another nightmare." She didn't mention that she'd actually had several. But she must not have screamed out n her sleep, as neither her father nor Harry had woken her up.

Taiyang frowned, but before he could comment, Harry set down a plate of eggs, hash-browns, and bacon in front of the blondes, before grabbing a plate of his own.

Father and daughter were both taking their first bites as Harry sat down.

"Not bad," Taiyang commented. It'll be nice to have someone else that can cook besides me around here."

After taking another bite of her breakfast, Yang joked, "If you can cook other meals like this, I'll have to ride you like Bumblebee."

The choking sound of her father distracted her from the confused look on Harry's face.

After taking a drink of his coffee, her father begged, "Please Yang, not while I'm eating."

"What's Bumblebee?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

With a grin, Yang said, "I'll show you after we're done eating."

She'd take any excuse to show off her baby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to show that Yang is, despite her new arm, still a bit damaged. But getting her arm back, after a fashion, was a big step towards healing, so she's behaving a bit more like her old self. But the damage is still there. I'm also trying not to rush the romance, as I want Yang and Harry to actually get to know one another before they fall in love.**

 **That's not to say Yang isn't going to use the fact they are married, if not legally, to tease Harry and make bad jokes and puns. But I'm going to try and not have them just jump into a relationship because of the bond.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bumblebee turned out to be a motorcycle.

After breakfast was done, Yang had led Harry out to the small shed she kept the bike in.

Harry thought it reminded him of a supped up sport bike. But both because he wasn't familiar with motorcycles beyond generalities and because this was a completely different world, he had no idea if it actually was.

"So what do ya think?" Yang asked.

"It's a motorcycle," he observed. "And yellow."

Crossing her arms, Yang smirked at him. "You don't know much about motorcycles, do you?"

"My godfather used to own a flying motorcycle, but that's about it."

"A flying motorcycle?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He modified it with magic, I'm not sure exactly how as he never went into detail." He shrugged. "I could probably make one do the same, but I'd have to figure it out." And that was the truth, Voldemort likely had the requisite knowledge, but he had never tried nor been interested in enchanting muggle vehicles. That meant Harry would have to figure out what, among the his vast new knowledge of magic he possessed, would be needed for the endeavor to succeed on his own.

"Oh no, you're not messing around with Bumblebee," said, pointing her finger at Harry. With a grin she added, "Besides, I don't see the point. She's a motorcycle, she already flies...just not in the air."

Yang walked over to a small toolbox, picking it up, she brought it out into the daylight. "It...occurred to me last night, that we should probably get to know one another better. I mean we've both given the other a bit of history about ourselves, but we still don't know each other. And since we're married, or might as well be in any case, well, we really should get to know each other. And...And I'm rambling aren't I?" Yang asked with a slight frown.

"A little," Harry told the blonde with a slight grin.

Sighing, Yang set down the toolbox. "This is all...so messed up," she said after a moment. "I mean, life was messed up even before we met, for both of us apparently, but...this is something else." She looked down at her golden arm. "I'm grateful, don't get me wrong. This arm...it feels as though I have my actual arm back. I wouldn't have this without you. But...I apparently can't get romantically involved with anyone but you now. And that scares me...especially since I don't know you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I know how you feel." When she turned to look at him, a questioning look on her face, he explained. "I've been sent to a new world. I'll never see any of my friends again. I had my future after Voldemort planned if I survived...Now, I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life, let alone what I can do with it in Remnant. And while you are, easily, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, like you, I'm afraid. I don't know you either, and I'm bound by the same restrictions you are." He walked up to her and, hesitating slightly, he put a hand on her shoulder. "So if nothing else, know that at least, we are both in the same boat, and likely have the same doubts." He smiled slightly.

The blonde grinned lightly. "Thanks...that is a little comforting, if nothing else."

"Glad I could help," Harry said, taking his hand off of Yang's shoulder. "So what were you tying to say before we went off on this little emotional tangent?"

The wizard held his hands up in surrender as Yang glared at him. Since her eyes hadn't changed from lilac to red, Harry was sure she wasn't truly angry at him for the comment. But he also didn't know how angry she had to get before they changed color.

Looking away from Harry, Yang knelt down by the tool box and explained. "I haven't ridden Bumblebee since I lost my arm. I haven't done the routine maintenance on her either." She started pulling the tools out of the box and setting them down on the ground. "I figured we could do the maintenance together, as a way for us to do something so we can get to know each other. But first," she stood up and gestured at the tools on the ground, "I need to make sure that, since you are from a different world, you know what these tools are. I don't want to assume everything has similar names, or functions, on both our worlds, and you use the wrong tool when I tell you which to use."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry agreed. "So where do you want to start."

"Tell me the names of the tools you recognize," Yang instructed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two teens spent the next few hours, doing the routine maintenance on Bumblebee.

Normally, it wouldn't take Yang long to maintain her baby, but she was doing all of it, not just the little bit here and there that she did when she was constantly taking care of the bike. Plus she was taking the time to explain to Harry what she doing, and having him take over some tasks after some instruction, and then supervising and double checking his work.

The two of them talked as they worked. It wasn't anything major. They'd already discussed some pretty serious topics, and would need discuss even more, and neither wanted to get into any of those topics at the moment. They discussed minor things, like their favorite foods and music, their birthdays and respective ages, and a few jokes.

Harry talked a bit about what going to school was like in Hogwarts, focusing on lighter topics like what the castle and classes were like, and what pranks the Weasley Twins had played, along with a bit of the mischief he and his friends got into.

Yang in turn shared details of Signal Academy, the memories of Beacon were still too fresh in her mind to discuss the Huntsman Academy, but the Combat school was fair game. She also talked a bit about her sister, father, and Uncle, and what it was like with Taiyang and Qrow as instructors.

When they stopped for lunch, her father was away. That wasn't really a surprise to Yang. Yesterday had been complicated, and her father couldn't afford to stay home all the time. The hunters that had taken jobs as Signal Academy, were helping the people of Patch, as well as working to prevent the grimm from traveling from Beacon and into Vale itself, especially with the reconstruction efforts underway in the city. Her father got more time off because he was caring for her, but he still was needed as a hunter. Most of his work took place in Patch, but he still had the occasional call out to Vale.

Yang watched in silence as Harry cooked them both BLT's, along with homemade fries (which he called chips). As they ate, she asked, "Where did you learn to cook so well? I can barely use the microwave without burning my food."

"My Aunt and Uncle had me cook from a young age," Harry said, nonchalantly.

Yang was confused for a moment. "Your aunt and uncle? What happened to your parents? And how young were you?"

"My parents were murdered when I was a year old," Harry told her. "I was sent to live with my maternal aunt, Petunia Dursley, and her husband Vernon. They didn't have magic, and I think they feared it. And I was quite young," he sighed, "My childhood, really wasn't that good Yang. It could have been worse, yes, but It's not something I enjoy talking about."

"How can you be so calm about it though?" She asked, a little angrily. Just from his brief explanation, she was a little baffled he wasn't showing any anger about how he was raised.

Harry shrugged. "I made peace with it. Besides, even before I got tossed into Remnant, I had no plans of ever seeing Petunia or her husband again. Now, I really can't, and not only is it fine with me...What good would it do? Even if I don't like what they did, and definitely feel they could have handled the situation differently, I understand why they raised me the way they did. I can't forgive them for it, not yet, and I don't think they'd even want my forgiveness anyway, so being here doesn't really affect it. I made peace with and forgave my cousin already, so as far as I'm concerned...the matters been dealt with to my satisfaction."

Yang was silent as she digested what Harry was telling her. She watched as he took a few bites of his food before commenting. "You mentioned you forgave your cousin, was he as bad as your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yes...and no," Harry told her. "In some ways Dudley was worse. But, he was just a kid, like me, following his parents example. And he grew up. The last time I saw him, he apologized for what he had done, wished me luck." the wizard shrugged again, "I think he actually deserved my forgiveness, and I gave it to him. I hope that, wherever he is, Dudley at least had a good life."

The two continued to eat in silence for a few minutes.

Then Yang set down her sandwich. "My mother abandoned us," she said sadly. "I don't know why, and if Dad or Uncle Qrow know, they haven't shared it." She grinned sadly. "They were all on a Hunter Team, Dad, Qrow, Mom, and my Mother. Qrow told me once that my Mother was the catalyst for the team's downfall, but he didn't explain further. After she left, Dad got involved with Mom, and they had Ruby. I didn't even remember my Mother, or know about her, until after Mom died. I found a picture of her...and made some stupid decisions that endangered both me and Ruby."

She sighed. "I still don't know why she left Dad and I. Qrow told me, not long before I lost my arm, where she was. I had planned on trying to find her before...everything that happened. I need to know why she abandoned us...abandoned me. But I'm also afraid." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "When I was younger, I used to imagine that she left us for a purpose, some noble reason. That she was somehow protecting the world. But...the more I learn about her, the more I believe she was just...selfish. That she had no good reason for leaving us. And that scares me, because if it's true, I don't know that I could forgive her."

"You don't need to." Harry assured her, not looking away from his plate. He set his sandwich down, and began to explain. "Not everyone deserves forgiveness Yang. The night my parents were murdered, their murder was Voldemort. And before you ask, yes, the same Voldemort I told you I was fighting against myself. I told you that he had followers, Death Eaters, and after he murdered my parents, and tried to kill me, he disappeared. At the time, no one truly knew what had happened to him. But many of his Death Eaters were arrested, at their trials, many plead that they were innocent, that they had been under control of a spell that allows one to control another's actions. There was no proof of course, but whether because of bribes, naivete, stupidity, bigotry, or a simple desire to put the conflict behind them, the government accepted the pleas. These same people that had murdered, raped, and committed high treason, were accepted back into society. They were even recognized as upstanding citizens, and victims in their own right. There were those that didn't believe the claims, but they didn't matter, the issue was done and over with, and in general the Death Eaters were forgiven."

"But then, when I was fourteen, Voldemort came back," Harry continued. "And when he did, those men and women, forgiven for their crimes by society, returned to his side. And once more, they helped him. They murdered, they raped, they ruined lives...all over again. They did it for a variety of reasons. Some did it for power, or money. Some did it out of genuine belief. Some did it because they had old grudges to settle, or just simple bigotry. Others did it simply out of a love of violence. Not one of them had deserved to be forgiven, those with children passed down their beliefs even, yet they were. And when Voldemort returned, because these were upstanding citizens, he was more powerful than before. Sure, a few of his Death Eaters did turn on him, but as whole, most of them did not deserve the forgiveness they were granted. Even if he hadn't come back, many of them still did horrible things. Hell, when I was twelve, one of them purposely sent a dangerous artifact, capable of killing, into my school."

"It's up to you to forgive your mother or not Yang. If you feel she had a genuine reason, go ahead and forgive her. If you feel that she has genuine regret and remorse over the decision, forgive her...But only if you feel that way. If you think her reason is complete bullshit, or think she doesn't truly regret her abandonment of you, then don't. And don't let her, or me, or anyone else, guilt you into it, or make you feel guilty for not forgiving her. Others may, or may not, forgive her, but only you can forgive her for the wrongs she committed against you, no one else. It may not seem much, especially if she's done other things or wronged other people, but it's something."

Yang grinned. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

The two continued their meal in silence.

Once they were done, and Yang helped Harry clean dishes, he asked, So, what do we do now."

"Do you think we could spar with the bond?" She asked, curious as how well Harry could fight. But she also remembered what he had said about intentionally harming each other.

Harry was silent a moment, as he thought about the question. Finally he said, "We should be able to. I mean, as long as we're just trying to learn and improve how to defend ourselves, or attack others, we should be good. We're only prevented from intentionally harming one another. The only reason we wouldn't be able to spar together was if one of us was genuinely trying to hurt the other...Why?" he asked.

With a grin, the blonde said, "Because I want to see how good you can fight."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he asked cautiously.

Yang's grin got bigger.

000000000000000000000000000

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yang watched with a grin on her face, amused, as Harry groaned, once more on his back.

Walking over, she leaned over and asked him, "You all-right?"

"More than my ego's been bruised," Harry admitted.

The blonde had to admit that was probably true. Of their five spars, Yang had won all but the first. And she didn't even have Ember Celica at the moment, due to having lost one of her prized gauntlets when she lost her arm.

There were two main problems Yang could see with Harry's fighting style. The first, and most obvious, was that he didn't have any aura, or at least it wasn't unlocked. Considering he was a wizard, Yang had been expecting Harry to have that protection, especially after he won their first match, but at this point it was clear he didn't.

The second issue, was that Harry relied purely on his spells. And while Yang had been caught off guard by them and struck by what he called a stunner after after he exploded the ground in front of her, she was used to fighting, even if she was rusty. She also learned quickly. There were also a few flaws with Harry's spells. The first was that, while the stunner had knocked her down, it hadn't knocked her out like Harry explained it should have. She suspected her aura was responsible for that. The second flaw, was that, while the spells were moving at her at a decent speed, she could still see and avoid them.

That was actually why Harry even won their first match, not having expected the spell she assumed to be poorly aimed would hit her, she hadn't worried about it, not realizing Harry had hit what he aimed at. And thus his distraction worked. But she then knew about it, and avoided even the spells that weren't aimed at her in their subsequent spars. And that was one thing she had to admit Harry had going for him as he cast spells at her, he hit what he aimed at...as long as it wasn't moving too fast anyway.

But Harry's biggest problem was that, while he was fast and mobile, he wasn't Ruby.

Her sister may not be the hand-to-hand fighter that Yang or their father was, but thanks to her semblance she was damn hard to hit. And having not only spared against her growing up, but also in training at Beacon, Yang had learned how to get at highly mobile enemies, and was highly mobile herself, even without her weapons.

She was sure that against a slower or less mobile opponent, such as Cardin (whose strategy was basically to bash at his enemy until they went down) or Yatsuhashi (who despite moving fast for his size wasn't exactly able to doge very effectively), Harry might stand a chance. But against speedier or more mobile opponents, Harry wouldn't be able to hit them until point blank range unless he used one of those area effect spell he'd mentioned (and not used so as to not risk damaging the nearby house), and that had the possibility of harming any allies he might be fighting with just as much the enemy.

That weakness allowed her, and would allow others, to get within Harry's guard. And a swift punch, or thrust or swing of any other weapon, was a lot faster than uttering a few syllables. In which case, Harry would be dead.

Not to mention she had no idea how effective his spells would be against grimm.

"I hate to tell you this Harry, but you definitely need some work."

The wizard remained sprawled on the ground. "No kidding." With a sigh he asked, "Be honest, how bad am I?"

"Against someone that isn't prepared for your magic...I'd say you have a fifty-fifty chance, depending on how they react when you cast a spell. But once they know, I'd say you're screwed...badly." She held out her hand, which he grabbed. Helping him up, she asked, "Do you have an aura, or is it simply not active?"

Harry paused in thought for a moment. "Aura...a manifestation of the soul that can be used to defend, attack, and even heal...Unlocking it also allows one to use their semblance, an extra ability of some kind...all creatures with a soul are capable of using it, but not all unlock it," he said with a sigh. "And it would have been nice if Death had made that knowledge instinctive rather than having to think about it myself before I knew it."

"You don't have it then?" Yang asked. She understood that Harry was saying it was part of his knowledge given to him by Death...and implied he had no idea what it even was until now.

Harry shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea," he admitted.

Yang frowned. "I don't know how to unlock another's aura," she admitted. She knew it was possible, but both she and Ruby had trained hard to unlock theirs at a young age. And she doubted Harry would have an easy time with that training considering his current age. "We'll have to discuss that with Dad when he get's home. In the meantime, I have a few comments and suggestions, if you want to hear them."

"Fire away," the wizard told her. "I'd rather not be completely helpless."

"First, I noticed you only casts your spells with your right arm. Is there a reason for that?"

Harry was silent a moment, before, reaching out with his left hand, he cast a spell at the ground. With a sigh, he explained, "I guess that was just habit."

"Break it," Yang told him flatly. "It may not have been much harder, but it still would have been harder to get within your guard if you cast your spells from both hand rather than one. That said, I don't know how combat worked where you came from, but your spells are easily dodged. Not only can I see them coming, but they move slow enough that any competently trained opponent could avoid them. You could probably hit any untrained person, and perhaps get lucky if your opponent is close, but at any real range, it's unpractical. The problem is that, when someone gets that close, it's quicker for them to punch or stab you than it is for you to say your spells. And what you did manage to hit me with, didn't have near the strength you expected it to, I suspect that's because of my aura. That means that against any opponent with their aura unlocked, all your spells will likely be weaker than you expect. And if you fight any grimm, I honestly have no idea how your spells will effect them."

"So you're saying I need to learn, and rely on, something other than magic to protect myself," the wizard summed up.

"I think it's alright as a back up, or a surprise element in a fight, but you shouldn't rely on it."

Harry sighed. "What now?"

"I'll talk to Dad, see if he can unlock your aura and help you figure out what weapons you'd prefer to use," Yang told him. "In the meantime I'll teach you better hand-to-hand combat, just in case you lose your weapon."

Harry was silent for a moment before he asked. "Aside from the threat from grimm, is there any particular reason you want to make sure I can fight? Not that I'm complaining, but you aren't even asking if I want to learn this stuff."

Yang hesitated a moment before answering. "Aside from grimm, and the fact that fighting is something I genuinely enjoy doing...I do have a few reasons I want to make sure you can protect yourself." She looked down at her golden arm. "I...didn't lose my arm to a grimm, and it wasn't an accident either. We told you how Beacon had been attacked by grimm, and an organization called the White Fang."

"We're given teams at Huntsman Academies, four people. Those four people are paired off into partners. My partner was a girl named Blake Belladonna...You need to understand, Teams are generally close, just look at my family. My father, mother, mom, and uncle were all on the same team together. But partners tend to be even closer, and I can honestly say that Blake was my best friend. In some ways, I was closer to her than I was Ruby."

She paused, choosing her next words carefully. "The White Fang claim to be fighting for faunus rights, and Blake used to be a member. She was a faunus herself, and I guess her father had led the organization at one point. But he stepped down, and a new leader took over, one who condoned violence. For a time, Blake believed that the White Fang, and their methods, were noble. But she came to see their actions, her actions, as causing more harm than good. She left them, and decided to become a Huntress."

Idly Yang remembered the private conversations with Blake. Team RWBY had been a close knit team, but there were some things Blake had only shared with her. While she and Weiss had made peace with the fact Blake had been a member of the White Fang, the cat faunus hadn't wanted to rub her past in the heiress' face. And Ruby may be wise in her own way, but Yang knew her sister wasn't exactly the greatest listener, it involved to much sitting still. Between that, and the fact that Yang and Blake often worked together on school projects and training since they were partners, there were some things that only the two of them spoke about.

"During the attack, Blake was separated from the rest of us. I went to find her...only to find a man she'd only described to me standing over her. Adam Taurus, was Blake's partner in the White Fang, and their leader when they attacked Beacon. He was prepared to kill Blake, and I charged him. I was angry, worried, and wasn't thinking straight. He cut my arm off, and left Blake and I there to be devoured by grimm."

Looking back at Harry, explained, "He is just one member of the White Fang, one of many who wouldn't think anything about killing humans or worse. And I may not know you that well, but I don't want you to get hurt, or worse killed, because of fanatics like Adam."

Harry was silent as he digested what Yang told him.

"Was Blake okay?" he asked.

Yang clenched her fist. RWBY breaking apart was something Yang hated. She could forgive Weiss and Ruby. Weiss had at least said goodbye and offered an explanation for her departure. And Ruby...before she left for Mistral, her sister had at least tried to help Yang, and had tried to say goodbye, even if it was only in a letter.

But Blake...the faunus had just taken off. Yang had lost an arm trying to defend her best friend, a woman she considered a sister even if they didn't share blood, and Blake didn't even have the decency to leave a note saying bye.

"She was okay enough that she left," Yang said, a bit frostily.

Seeing Harry take a step back, the blonde closed her eyes. She was certainly mad at Blake, but Harry didn't deserve her anger. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't take my anger out on you."

"It's okay. I certainly don't have any right to judge," he assured her. "And I understand why you want me able to defend myself," he continued, obviously changing the subject back to what they had been discussing before Yang got sidetracked.

She was happy he did that, even if it was obvious.

"So...What's my first lesson?" he asked.

Grinning, Yang answered, "Make a fist."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taiyang returned home shortly before 6pm.

He was surprised, on stepping into his house, alongside Zwei, the family corgi which had been with Bartholomew Oobleck for a few days, to find Harry fast asleep, sitting on the couch.

He also noticed a couple fresh bruises on the boy's arms.

Gesturing for Zwei to leave the boy alone, he made his way into the kitchen, where he found Yang cleaning dishes.

"What on Remnant did you do to that boy?" he asked, drawing her attention.

Yang turned to face him, grinning cheekily. "We spared."

The fully trained Hunter raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And how'd he do?"

"Terribly." Turning back to the dishes, she explained, "Afterward, I gave him some training." Finishing what was apparently the last dish, Yang began to empty the water from the sink, and turned to him. "He doesn't have his aura, if he even has it , unlocked," she explained. "So...he's a bit sore...and tired."

Taiyang frowned and looked down in thought. "I don't see why he wouldn't have it, unless he's soulless." He looked back up at his daughter. "I can try and unlock it, and see if he has it. But it's an...intimate process unlocking someone's aura. You're essential touching their soul with your own. It's not uncommon for those who unlock another's aura to have a close relationship with the one who's aura they unlock."

Yang looked down. If what her father was saying was true, she couldn't imagine how Jaune felt when Pyrrha died. She, and the rest of their close friends, knew the redhead had unlocked Team JNPR's leader's aura, as Jaune had mentioned it to them...it also explained why Pyrrha had blushed when he did.

"It might be better if I attempted to train Harry to unlock it himself," Taiyang explained, purposefully not mentioning that he could show Yang how to unlock the boy's aura.

Harry might seem like a rather decent boy so far, drunken decisions aside, but the Hunter still wasn't comfortable with the wizard being magically bonded to his daughter...and was in no hurry to reinforce that bond in such a way that unlocking aura would.

"Do you think you could maybe find a weapon that suits him?" Yang asked. "He'll be at a disadvantage, even with aura unlocked, in a fight. His spells are too slow to be used effectively as a primary means of combat. And if anyone gets within striking distance of him, he's toast."

Taiyang grinned. His daughter was beginning to sound like a teacher. "You better be careful. You're beginning to sound like me Yang."

Before his daughter could reply, the two blondes heard Harry yell, "What the hell!...Since when was there a dog here?"

Yang grinned. "Sounds like Harry met Zwei."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zwei was a very old and intelligent dog.

Oh he knew he was nowhere near as smart as his humans, but he was smarter than any other dog he'd met. And it had all began when his White Human had adopted him as a puppy. She'd done something to him, allowing him to glow. After that he became smarter, and able to do and survive things no other dog could.

He missed his White Human. She had given him a name and a home. And she used to take him on missions with her, then she mated with the Yellow Man, and accepted his pup as her own. Then his White Human had her own pup, his Red Pup. His White Human had trusted him to look after her Red and Yellow pups, and Zwei had done so with his utmost capability, even after his White Human had disappeared.

That didn't mean he still didn't occasional watch out the window for her, but he had a job to do.

And keeping up with those two pups was a lot harder than one would think. Red Pup was so hyper, and Yellow Pup enjoyed mischief too much. But they were his White Human's pups, and so they were his pups, and as trying as they were, he wouldn't trade them for anything.

But Red Pup was gone, she'd left with other pups and the drunk one. And lately Yellow Pup had been much too quiet to be healthy.

He'd had to go away, Yellow man and he were helping the Hyper One. The Hyper One was an interesting human, Zwei had met him when he'd been sent to protect Red Pup and Yellow Pup. The Hyper One tried to teach and protect his pups, along with the White and Black Pups. Zwei approved. The Hyper One was like a wise old dog, passing down his knowledge to the pups, and letting them grow and learn, but stepping in when they were in real danger.

Now he was back, and Zwei had a few new ideas to help his Yellow Pup.

But when he and Yellow Man walked into the house, he noticed a new human.

Zwei was hesitant at first, even as Yellow Man walked into the food room. This human wasn't one he knew. Yet he smelled faintly like Yellow Pup. He still had his own unique scent, but this human smelled enough like Yellow Pup, Zwei knew he must be Yellow Pup's mate.

He wasn't sure he was happy with this development.

Zwei needed to test this human.

Jumping stealthily onto the couch, Zwei, carefully made his way towards the human's face.

He licked it.

The human startled awake, after a moment he noticed Zwei and said, "What the hell!...Since when was there a dog here?"

Zwei cocked his head, and was pleased when the human sighed and reached out his hand. Ever so carefully, he began to scratch Zwei's ears...just the way he liked.

Zwei approved.

Since she had a mate now, Yellow Pup was now Yellow Woman. Her mate was Green Man.

The corgi wondered when they would start having pups...he hoped it was soon.

He liked Pups.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I hope you all liked Zwei's point of view at the end. For those of you who are confused by Zwei Speak, here is who he refers to:**

 **White Human - Summer Rose**

 **Yellow Man - Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **Red Pup - Ruby Rose**

 **Yellow Pup/Yellow Woman - Yang Xiao Long**

 **Drunken One - Qrow Branwen**

 **The Hyper One - Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck**

 **Green Man - Harry Potter**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: This story is M, and the beginning scene to illustrate Harry and Yang's Bond warrants that rating.**

 **Chapter 6**

Yang was frustrated.

It had been a few days since she had started training Harry how to fight. The wizard was improving, gradually but it was still there. And Yang had to admit that, as long as she'd been training to fight, she really couldn't expect Harry to catch up to her level. But at least he could last a little longer against her now.

Currently, her father had taken Harry, along with Zwei, to the armory at Signal Academy. Taiyang was going to see what weapons Harry felt comfortable with, before testing his proficiency with them. He would then make a recommendation of what weapons Harry should use.

The blonde also suspected her father was using the opportunity to show the wizard what he was capable of himself, should Harry hurt her in any way.

Yang however, was trying to take advantage of the fact she had the house to herself to relieve some stress...so to speak.

The problem was that her usual fantasy, which involved Red of the Achieve Men, wasn't working...at all. No matter how she rubbed, fondled, or imagined the positions Red could take her in...she just couldn't get aroused.

And it was beginning to piss her off.

Taking a breath, she tried to think of a reason he normal fantasies weren't working. After a moment, she recalled what Harry had said of their bond.

Neither of them could climax without being with, or thinking about, the other. Yang groaned. She liked Harry, and was certainly physically attracted to him, but rubbing one out to him would be so awkward...especially when he and her father got home and she had to look at him.

But...it wouldn't be that bad, she reasoned. Harry wouldn't know, and neither would her father.

Thinking about Harry, and how beautiful his green eyes were, Yang reached her hand down and touched herself.

She moaned slightly as she finally found the pleasure she had been looking for.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry panted heavily, laying on his back.

Taiyang wasn't sparing with him, he was toying with Harry, and the wizard knew it. But there wasn't really anything he could say against it.

The Hunter had started with Harry at the school's firing range, letting him fire the many firearms that the academy kept so that students could find their preferred weapons. Taiyang hadn't said anything, but Harry felt that he'd done reasonably well with the guns.

But then they'd moved on to melee weapons. Taiyang would hand him a weapon, or weapons, and after some brief instruction on how to properly hold and wield it, the two of them would spar until Taiyang called a stop. And since this was being done with the sole purpose of finding what weapons suited Harry, Taiyang had forbidden the wizard from using any magic.

"Alright Harry, get up," the Hunter ordered. His voice was firm and commanded, and quite similar to how he sounded after finding him and Yang in bed together, but without the anger.

Groaning, Harry got up, only to have Taiyang shove a curved, two handed sword into his hands.

After another brief lesson on how to hold and swing the weapon, Taiyang stepped back and ordered, "Attack."

With a frustrated growl, Harry did as ordered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taiyang blocked Harry's swing with ease.

Mentally, the Hunter was happy to see Harry was beginning to loose his cool. It would allow the elder man to properly assess how he fought. After countless students, he had learned that a persons true fighting style wasn't what they used when well rested, it was what they reverted to when angry, frustrated, and sore. And while he wouldn't expect Harry to be polished, he was essentially untrained after-all, he could at least get a feel for what kind of weapons to recommend to Harry. Sure, the wizard could learn to use any weapon if he set his mind to it, but he could have a natural inclination towards a specific set of weapons. That was what Taiyang was looking for.

That and high-stress situations were sometimes enough to activate someones aura.

Having already seen Harry fight hand-to-hand, tanks to watching him spar with Yang, Taiyang had stated Harry with weapons that would complement that style of fighting, such as gauntlets, knuckle dusters, short knives, and the like. This would help tire Harry out, so when it came to the other weapons, the ones Taiyang really wanted to see him use, he would be less inclined to remember and think about his actions, and would just do them.

The problem was that there weren't many weapons that complemented hand-to-hand combat. So Taiyang had then moved on to weapons completely unsuited to Harry's build. Sure, the boy was muscular, but he wasn't built to just power through attacks. So Taiyang gave him heavy weapons, two handed maces, clubs, great swords, and axes. At this point, Harry was certainly tired and exhausted, so Taiyang began to get serious with the weapons he was giving Harry.

He started off with pole arms. They may seem like they'd be heavy, and they were, but the weapons were designed more to keep an enemy at a distance then to just power through them. And outside of his own hand-to-hand style, and Yang's, it was the style he was most familiar with himself, thanks to Ruby and his brother-in-law. Harry was...alright with it. But after a few different pole-arms, Taiyang didn't see Harry with much potential with them.

From there he moved on to proper swords, and not those swords that were meant merely to hammer your opponent with. Noting Harry's speed, the Hunter had first given the boy a rapier. But despite Taiyang's instructions, Harry wanted to slash more than stab. So Taiyang had then given the wizard his current sword. It was an odachi, which was another fighting style he was familiar with, namely due to Raven and her use of the weapon. A two handed sword, it was more for slashing than stabbing. And while it was a heavy blade, it wasn't a weapon meant to bash your opponent into submission with.

Not that you couldn't, but that wasn't the only way you could fight with the blade.

So far, Taiyang had observed that Harry, much like Yang, was very aggressive. He rarely tried to block an attack, preferring to try avoiding it altogether or launching his own counter-attack.

Not that his counter attacks were any good at this point.

The problem was that, with the weapons he had been using so far, blocking wasn't necessarily easy. So the hunter didn't know if Harry's lack of blocking was due to how he fought, or a lack of knowledge on how to.

As it was now, Harry was showing some skill with the odachi. but not enough for Taiyang to recommend it.

Stepping back, he called out, "ENOUGH!" and watched as Harry literally collapsed to his knees.

The blonde believed he'd have Harry try a shield combination next...perhaps with a short sword.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was getting old.

Once more, Taiyang had given him a new weapon, a pair of axes, and basic instruction. Personally, Harry didn't think he had much hope of hitting the hunter...

But he wanted to.

He was sore, tired, and had tried what felt like every weapon he could imagine, and a few he would have never thought or heard of before. All Harry wanted to do was collapse into bed, he didn't even care about getting anything to eat or a shower beforehand.

But as a punch of Taiyang's got past his guard...something in Harry changed.

Suddenly, he felt less sore, and much more energized.

The wizard dodged the man's next blow before, with a yell, swinging an axe at the elder man.

He never noticed the green glow that surrounded his body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taiyang grinned as Harry attacked him with renewed vigor.

He could see the green glow around Harry that indicated aura usage. More importantly, Harry's attacks were more focused and capable now. Oh, they were still amateurish and easy to block, but Harry was showing an effectiveness with the two axes he hadn't before. Part of that, Taiyang knew, was the rejuvenation his aura was giving him. The other part, Taiyang suspected, was Harry's natural inclination towards dual wielding.

It had taken countless weapons, but Taiyang had realized several weapons ago that Harry had a natural inclination to the use of two weapons. But his exhaustion was preventing him from any kind of real effectiveness with them.

The hunter allowed Harry to remain on the offensive for several moments, blocking every attack the young man sent at him. But after several moments, he went back on the offensive, forcing Harry to dodge and block himself.

Taiyang was happy to note that Harry was much more effective dodging his blows than he had been previously. Again, this was likely due to the rejuvenation that his aura had caused him.

But Harry was still relatively untrained. And Taiyang decided to end the fight. Getting inside the young man's guard, the blonde delivered as series of rapid punches that rapidly depleted Harry's aura, before sending him to the ground with a solid punch to the gut.

As Harry fell to his knees in pain, the Hunter yelled out, once more, "ENOUGH!"

Harry let the axes fall to the floor, and gently caressed his stomach.

"Not bad Harry, you unlocked your aura," Taiyang said, as he walked over, and held out his hand for Harry to take."

Harry looked up, a shocked expression on his face. "I did?"

The hunter nodded. As Harry took his hand, and Taiyang pulled him up, he explained,"When you went on that last attack, I could see your aura around you. It gave you more energy, and healed a lot of your aches."

Harry paused for a moment as he stood in thought. "Now that you mention it, I don't feel as tired or sore as I did before." The wizard then winced, and rubbed his gut, "Though I can't say I'm not sore at all either."

Taiyang chuckled. Reaching down, he picked the two axes up from where Harry had dropped them. "I'm a fully trained hunter Harry, don't feel to bad. If I go all out, even Yang can't beat me yet, though she does give a run for my money at times." Looking at the boy, he smiled lightly. "We're done for the day. Why don't you go get Zwei from my office while I put these away. We can discuss what I think about the weapons you should be using when we get home."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you have your aura unlocked now," Yang said with a grin. Looking at Harry she said, "You know what that means now don't you?"

When Harry turned and looked into her eyes. "You're not going to hit me tomorrow?"

Doing her best not to blush, Yang looked at her away, towards her father, as she said, "I get to hit you even harder." Directing her next question at her dad, she asked, "So what weapons do you think suit Harry?"

"With a gun, he's good," Taiyang summed up, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

Yang hopped to Oum she wasn't blushing.

"All of his groupings were close together," Taiyang continued. Turning his gaze back towards Harry, he told him, "I'd recommend a handgun of some kind for a ranged weapon, probably one with a longer barrel. A rifle is simply unwieldy if your opponent closes fast, and shotguns aren't necessarily meant for accuracy. Though an automatic rifle wouldn't be a bad choice either."

Crossing his arms said, "As for melee weapons, I'd suggest dual wielding. You have a tendency to dodge rather than block attacks, so a shield is rather redundant. And you move more clumsily when you were wielding a two handed weapon. And while you weren't to bad with most of the other weapons you fought with...you weren't particularly good with them either, though you were absolutely terrible with the war-hammer, great-ax, great-sword, and two handed mace."

"So my suggestion is to find a one-handed weapon you can duel wield with, design it to combine with a handgun and carry two of them. And in the meantime to keep working on your hand-to-hand skills just in case you lose your weapons," Taiyang summed up.

"Wait...design?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"I built my weapons," Yang explained, "So did my sister, and every student that attends Signal. Dad did to."

As Harry looked at Taiyang, the elder man nodded. "Building your weapon yourself has a couple of advantages over someone else making it for you," he explained. "The biggest is that, should it break down in the field, you're more likely to be able to figure out what's wrong and fix it. Of course some people use simple weapons that don't really need much maintenance, like a simple sword, but that will limit your options in a fight, though be more durable." He shrugged. "It's a trade-off. I personally prefer the advantages of a multi-purpose weapon, as do my daughters, but I know others prefer the durability of something simple."

"Dad knows what he's talking about," Yang assured Harry. "But in the end it'll be up to you. I'd take his advice though."

"Thanks Little Dragon," her father said with a smile.

"Little Dragon?" Harry questioned with a grin.

Yang knew she was blushing now, but she lightly punched the wizard in the shoulder.

She was pleased to see him wince slightly, and rub the spot she'd hit.

"Just remember, "Her father added, "This is all without taking your magic into account. If you can somehow incorporate it into fighting, you'll be even better off. Especially if we can figure out what your semblance is."

"And how are we going to do that?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," the hunter admitted. "Most people when they discover their semblance, discover it by accident." He grinned lightly and looked at Yang, "Yang and her sister discovered theirs the same day."

Yang groaned. "Please don't tell him," she begged.

Of course, her Father ignored her. "Yang and Ruby wanted to get the cookies on the top of the pantry. Yang, decided the best way to do this was to climb the shelves. She grabbed the package, but slipped and fell of the shelves. Luckily she wasn't hurt to badly, she'd had her aura active at this point. But in the process of falling, she flung the cookies away from her. Ruby zoomed away to catch the cookies, and when she got up Yang angrily punched the wall, discovering her punch was more powerful than before. What they didn't know at the time was that I was watching them, and I had in fact almost caught Yang but hadn't moved fast enough." her Father's grin widened. "Yang and Ruby had to learn to patch the wall up and didn't get any cookies."

"Why would Yang be able to punch harder than before?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

Sighing, Yang explained, "My semblance allows be to adsorb the damage inflicted to me, and use it to increase my own strength." She looked at her Dad. "And you really didn't have to tell him that story."

Her father's grin got wider, and Yang felt a cold chill run down her spine. "But it's not near as embarrassing as when you refused to wear clothes." Turning to Harry, he explained, "Shortly after her sister was born, Yang decided she didn't like wearing clothes..."

Yang jumped from her chair to slam a hand over her father's mouth. She could feel him smirking under her hand. Turning red eyes to glare at Harry, she said, "You tell anyone about that, and I will find a way around our bond to kill you...understood?"

"Understood," Harry assured her.

Judging by the grin on his face, Yang wasn't sure whether or not she believed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **For those of you wondering, The Achieve Men are the band in the poster Yang puts up in the dorm. The band members have no names. So I made one up using the RWBY color naming tradition...I'll let you decide which member is Red, I chose the name purely because I was needed a male color name and was watching the Red Green Show as I was writing that part.**

 **So I was going to explain my thought process in regards to Harry, magic, and combat I got so many comments and PM's about it...But my explanation was almost as long as this chapter. So I did this, I asked if it would affect how I wrote my story from this point. And while it did trouble me that so many people disagreed with my logic, when my friends who are as big of RWBY and HP fans as I am, and several others, can see it...I decided it didn't really matter in the long run.**

 **So if you want me to justify my decision to have Harry lose his spar's against Yang, or explain my logic...I'm sorry. I get that you disagree with it, but I feel that with my explanation as long as the chapter itself, and not really necessary to the story in my mind, that it wasn't worth it. I'll simply say this...**

 **I didn't do it on a whim. I thought it out, and attempted to make a logical conclusion based on my knowledge of the HP and RWBY universes. And since people I know and trust agree with it...I feel confident in it.**

 **Lastly, I keep getting asked about Yang and Harry becoming animagus...since Yang has the potential due to Raven transforming (not Cannon...yet, I firmly believe it true considering there's a crow/raven seen flying around way too often in RWBY, even when Qrow is human. I'm sure Raven is keeping an eye on things, in her own way). I do plan on having them both complete the process, but for one, the subject hasn't come up between them yet. Rest assured, I have plans for this.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry rubbed his neck and sighed as he leaned back against the bed's headboard.

It had been a few days now since he'd gone to Signal Academy with Taiyang and unlocked his aura.

The next day he and Taiyang had gone back, so Harry could practice dual wielding with various weapons, and fire more handguns, in an attempt to determine what weapons he'd use.

Harry could have protested the elder man's judgment on what weapons to use, but he had no reason to. He certainly wasn't knowledgeable enough to determine what weapons he had the most potential with. They'd also picked up some books on weapon design from the school library.

Harry was currently reading them.

The wizard hated it.

He felt so useless. Before he came here, if there was one thing Harry would have said he was good at, it would be fighting. But here, in Remnant, fighting was just so different from back on Earth. In a magical duel, emphasis was placed on the rate you could fire your spells, the power of your spells, or a combination of both. And not getting hit depended on your dodging ability or your shields. Harry himself knew how easy it was to dodge spellfire, it was his preferred method to avoid being hit in a fight. It could also be less taxing than trying to block the spell. The fact that Yang could effectively dodge his spells honestly didn't surprise Harry.

The problem was that, Yang would close the distance between them, so would Taiyang. In magical combat, you didn't try to close the distance...well you did, but not to that extent. The goal was to overwhelm your opponent with spellfire, not to get close enough to punch them.

But while Harry considered himself in rather good physical shape, especially for a wizard, he had nothing on Yang. She was better trained then him, and considering he was, himself, still recovering from the small rations from the Horcrux hunt, she was in better physical shape than him...and that was in spite of not sparing for the weeks between losing her arm and his appearance. At least she got regular food.

And when Yang, in an effort to cheer him up, had shown him a video of a spar between her and her sister that she had on her scroll...well, Harry might be fast, but he didn't hold a candle to the red-cloaked, scythe wielding Ruby Rose. And Yang was not only avoiding blows from her sister, she had been landing them as well.

It was bloody insane.

It didn't help matters that aura apparently absorbed some of the damage magic could cause. Harry would be forced to use more powerful, potentially lethal spells just to stand a chance...and against Yang, he couldn't. He kept on hesitating because he'd go to use a spell, but the bond would prevent it. And considering how useful those spells were, he had no desire to completely work them out of his fighting style.

He could probably spar against Taiyang with magic, and stand a slightly better chance. But at least he was prevented from forgetting himself with Yang, if he did that with the elder man and struck him with the wrong spell, he could kill him.

Not that Harry thought he'd stand a chance against the fully trained hunter, but the chance was much more likely.

But even then, he suspected the people he'd be fighting in this world would be much more mobile than witches and wizards. And that would make them harder to catch with spells. And considering he hadn't even see a creature of grimm yet, and had no idea how his spells would affect them, Harry couldn't see a fault with learning to use a weapon or two.

But he sucked at it.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. With a gun, he had pretty damn good aim. He suspected that was the result of years of wand use. And while he couldn't even begin to design a weapon for himself (and wasn't that going to be a fun little adventure) until he knew what kind of melee weapon he wanted to use, he could at least read up on how to build and design various weapons.

It was so infuriating however. So far, all he was able to offer the Xiao Long's was his cooking ability, and Taiyang would and could cook as well as him, so that was a moot point. Hell, the only thing he'd done worth anything since he ended up in Remnant was to give Yang a new arm...and he had been, literally, out of his mind when he did that.

He set his current book aside.

He needed a break, and to get some air.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yang sat up with a gasp.

After a moment, she realized she was in her bedroom.

Breathing heavily, the blonde wiped the tears from her eyes and clenched her teeth in anger.

She hated this. Despite her new arm, the nightmares of what had happened at Beacon continued. They were less frequent than before Harry showed up, but they were still present.

This one had been terrible.

She'd ran to find Blake, just as she had in real life. Only instead of finding Adam standing over her partner...he was standing over her entire team, watching as beowolves devoured the already mutilated corpses of her sister, Weiss, and Blake.

She hoped to Oum she never saw those lifeless eyes again.

Yang could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, courtesy of her nightmare, and knew there was no way she would fall asleep again. Looking over at her bedside clock, she sighed, it was still very early in the morning.

Groaning, Yang leaned her head on her hands, only to pull back and frown at the sweat she felt. Looking down at her pajama top, the former Beacon student was dismayed to realize that she was drenched in sweat.

Resigning herself, the blonde stood and began to gather a change of clothes, and her towel. She'd wash her bedding in the morning, but a shower was necessary to clean away the feeling of the sweat on her body.

When she stepped out of her room a few moments later, on her way to the bathroom, she failed to notice that the guest room door was open, and Harry was absent from the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting outside the Xiao Long house, Harry looked up at the night sky.

Even if he disregarded the shattered moon, none of the stars, or the constellations they formed, were familiar to him. But astronomy had never been his greatest subject...and he had no need or desire at the moment to delve into Voldemort's knowledge of the subject.

Still, the sounds of the night were soothing. Even more soothing was the lack of doing anything.

No sparing, no reading, no trying to figure out the next step...

Just...being.

To entertain himself, Harry would make his own constellations in the stars. The wizard would then come up with his own stories for them. They were complete crap...but they were amusing.

He especially liked the tale he'd come up with for the dog looking up the lady's skirt...it reminded him of Sirius, even if it rather crude.

But he'd been out here for a couple hours now, and he knew he needed to try and get some sleep.

Standing from his seat, he made his way into the house. Being careful to be quiet so as not to wake Yang or her father, and smiling as he saw Zwei kicking his legs in the air as he slept on the couch, Harry made his way to the stairs.

Climbing up them, he turned the corner to get back to the guest room...

...Only to run, literally, into Yang.

The two teen's fell to the floor, Yang landing on top of Harry.

It took a moment...but when Harry realized that Yang's naked breast where squished against his head, and the rest of the blonde was equally naked, he panicked. He was underneath the blonde, couldn't move away, and had no idea where he was allowed to touch her to move her away.

He shut his eyes so as not to make the situation any worse, but he'd already caught a very good glimpse of the blonde's toned body...not to mention the breast resting on his face.

Merlin...he hoped Yang didn't notice his erection. Sadly, it wasn't something he could control...especially considering how attractive Yang was.

Wishing he could disappear, and not knowing what else he could do without making the situation worse, Harry said, "Yang, Could you please hurry up and get off of me before your father sees us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A Few Moment's Earlier**

Having already stripped her pajamas, and let the water warm up, Yang was just about to step into the shower when she realized that she'd forgotten to grab a fresh top from her room.

Believing everyone was still asleep, and knowing her room wasn't far, Yang simply wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out of the bathroom. Heading for her room, she was shocked when Harry suddenly came up the stairs, and she ran right into him.

It took her a moment to realize that she hand landed on top of Harry as they fell to the floor, and another moment to realize that, at some point in this fall she'd lost her towel.

Then she realized that she was on top of Harry while naked, her breast were over his face, and she could feel his erection on her leg...She was so embarrassed (and also a little intrigued), that, rather than act to move away from him, her mind blanked.

It was only when Harry said, ""Yang, Could you please hurry up and get off of me before your father sees us," that she regained her senses. She quickly climbed off of the wizard and grabbed her towel to cover herself.

Turning to look at Harry...she was surprised not to see him anywhere.

"Harry?" she questioned softly, looking around the hall for him.

"What are you looking around for, I'm right in front of you," Harry's voice said in front of her...seemingly coming from no where.

Her mouth opened, and she reached out towards the voice, only to feel a body that she couldn't see.

Then her rational mind kicked back in, and she realized she was sitting, naked, in the hallway with Harry, and her father could wake up at any moment and see...well her at least.

"Go downstairs," she ordered Harry quietly. "We'll talk after I dress."

Wrapping her towel, a bit haphazardly, around, her, Yang quickly made her way into her bedroom for her top. Closing the door, she wrapped her towel more securely before she grabbed her top, before quickly making her way back to the shower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was at least twenty minutes before Yang joined him in the kitchen, the couch still being occupied by the sleeping corgi...and Harry didn't meet Yang's eyes as she stood across from him.

"I'm going to assume you're there, based off of the glass of water floating in midair," she said after a moment, causing him to finally look up at the blonde.

Her hair was still wet, and her cheeks were red, but Harry was surprised that her eyes were still lilac rather than the red of anger. She was looking at him with an intrigued expression...or rather the glass he was holding. "What do you mean...midair?"

Yang pulled out a small compact from her pajama pocket, and handed it to him. Reaching out, Harry noticed for the first time that his skin looked faintly silver. Opening the compact, he looked into the mirror, and was shocked to see nothing...only for the silver hue to fade and have his face suddenly appear.

"Uhh...I have no idea what..."

Harry paused. He'd been invisible. And hadn't Death said she was incorporating the invisibility cloak into his abilities available in this world?

"You just thought of something...didn't you?" Yang asked, taking her compact back.

"I think we may have just discovered my semblance," Harry admitted. "Death said she was incorporating it into the new abilities I'd have available to me in this world...But I wasn't expecting this." Be was sure he was blushing, and looked away from Yang. "I think perhaps we shouldn't tell your father how we discovered it."

"Agreed," Yang assured him. "But we need to talk about it...if only so things aren't awkward between us...again."

"Errr..."

"For Oum's sake. Look at me Harry."

The wizard reluctantly did. As soon as his eyes were on her Yang began speaking again.

"We've already slept together, seeing me naked shouldn't be that big a deal to you," she chastised him lightly. "So you can at least look at me while we talk...understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The two teens were silent, before Yang took a breath and asked, "What were you doing up so late?"

"I was outside...stargazing," he explained. "I needed to clear my head...And forget about how useless I was at the moment."

"You're not useless," Yang assured him softly. When he gave her a disbelieving look, she explained, "I got up to take a shower because of a nightmare." She crossed her arms in front of her. "I was covered in sweat, and knew I couldn't fall back asleep afterward. I hoped the shower would both relax me, as well as clean off the sweat."

"I'm sorry," he told her softly.

"I don't need you're pity," Yang said lightly. "But before you came, I was having nightmare's almost every night. You...are helping me. You gave me a new arm, and are doing a pretty good job of keeping me too busy to think about everything that happened at Beacon. It's...allowing me to heal." With a sigh, she softly admitted, " I'm still broken, but you are helping to put me back together...just by being here, and needing my help."

"I...I'm glad I can help you Yang."

The blonde reached out and hugged him. "I'm glad too."

The two teens shared a moment together...a moment that was broken when they pulled apart and Yang asked, "So, it felt like you were a moment away from Yanging me up there."

Harry groaned, even as Yang chuckled at her pun.

He was sure he'd gone invisible again, especially when Yang actually began laughing at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taiyang smiled faintly as he looked at the two teens leaning against the wall.

Harry was leaning partially against the next wall, while Yang was quietly dozing against his chest. His daughter's head was turned slightly toward the wizards face as it rested on his shoulder, and Harry's arms around her weren't touching anyplace inappropriate, resting on the small of her back and stomach respectively .

At least both were clothed this time, especially since they were in the kitchen.

Taking a picture with his scroll, the hunter decided that breakfast could wait. The two teens could sleep a bit longer before he woke them up.

Besides, they'd need the sleep...they'd both be pretty sore when they woke up.

Even as he stepped out of the room, he idly wondered why the two were sleeping in the kitchen. But he also didn't need to know.

He was simply happy that his daughter was apparently happy herself.

As a father, that's all he wanted, for both his daughters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So you got a partial explanation as to why Harry lost his fight with Yang, it was not intentional. I just wanted to show how Harry was feeling about being in Remnant so far. I have also revealed Harry's Semblance, and included a bit more Harry/Yang bonding and comedy.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yang watched as Harry groaned lightly, rolling his neck.

Sleeping on the floor with Harry hadn't necessarily been the greatest idea...not that the two of them had planned on it, but it hadn't been too bad either. She was actually surprised that she had fallen back to sleep after her nightmare. But...waking up in Harry's arms felt...good.

Harry wasn't exactly a threat. Oh, she had no doubt he could be dangerous if he caught someone unaware of his magic, and he was quickly learning how to properly fight. But Harry was at a disadvantage at the moment should anyone attack them.

Yet...she felt safe in his arms.

It was a very confusing feeling for the blonde. Doubly so when she considered the fact that she could beat Harry, and that was without Ember Celica.

In the meantime, her father had been called to Vale. Once more he had taken Zwei with him, leaving her and Harry alone in the house. Considering what they had talked about the previous night, and how late the had both been up, Yang had given Harry the day off from sparing, or reading, or anything to do with adapting to Remnant.

She herself had decided to see what parts she had, and what she needed to build a new set of gauntlets.

Yang loved Ember Celica, but she'd lost half of the weapon with her arm. It seemed...wrong, somehow, to just build a replacement. So the teen had decided to build a new set of gauntlets, she was even planing a couple of upgrades she could make to the new set. The planned upgrades were relatively minor, she'd done a good job building the original set, but they would still help make the weapon more effective. Perhaps she could even ask Harry if there was some kind of magical way he could improve them.

Of course she had to decide on an initial design for them first. And she could make adjustments to it as necessary after she spoke to Harry about it. But she also knew she would need to purchase more materials, and probably take a trip to Signal to use the schools workshop.

The tool her and her father had at home were fine for maintaining the families' various weapons, but not enough for building them from scratch.

She was surprised to find Harry just sitting in the yard with his eyes closed. In fact, it kind of looked like he was meditating.

"Harry?" she questioned, feeling a bit guilty for disturbing him.

The wizard opened his eyes and looked at her. With a smile, he asked, "What's up Yang?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm...doing something I've wanted to do for a while," he admitted. She gave him a confused look and he explained, "There's a process back home, very few magicals actually perform it, called the animagus transformation. It allows a witch or wizard to change, at will, into an animal...or rather, a specific animal. One of my teachers at Hogwarts could do it, she changed into a cat. So could my father and godfather, who changed into a stag and big black dog respectively." He grinned lightly. "I never had the time to go through the process, though I did do some research. Voldemort apparently studied how to complete the process, though I never saw him use it. I decided to start it, since I've got some time."

Yang was silent, as she was remembering the words her father had previously told her. To be honest, she'd never thought she could change into an animal...it was just something unique to Uncle Qrow. Then the other night, her father had mentioned her mother could change as well, and she might be able to with training. She had to admit she was curious now. She hadn't even thought about asking Harry. As his magic was so different from the little she'd seen, it hadn't occurred to her that he could potentially change into an animal.

"Do you think you could teach me to do it?"

"Huh?"

At Harry's confused look, she explained, "My uncle can turn into a crow...according to Dad, my mother turns into a Raven."

"That's...coincidental," Harry commented with a smirk. No doubt he was thinking about the names of her uncle and mother...even if he'd never met them.

"It is," Yang admitted. "When Dad and I were talking about our belief in your story when you first came here, he mentioned that there was magic in our own family. He also mentioned that, with training, I might be able to change into an animal myself."

"Well in that case, while I can't make any promises, I'll be glad to instruct you on how to become an animagus," Harry assured her. "Do you want to start now?"

"Sure."

"Take a seat then."

Yang did so, sitting cross-legged across from Harry.

The wizard was silent a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he began explaining, "The animagus transformation has several steps. The first is meditation, during which you attempt to find your inner-animal. The inner-animal is something you can't determine, it's fixed...and varies from person to person. That said, certain types of animals tend to run in bloodlines. A prime example is your mother and uncle. Crows and ravens are part of the same family of birds. Of course the fact they can change into such similar animals probably stems from the fact they're twins. That being said, it's very likely you'll change into a bird of some kind. But that isn't guaranteed. Occasionally, a family member deviates from the family trend, but I can't think of any examples I know of. I never really looked at the list of registered animagi, nor studied the past trends in the families of those I knew of, not that I could. With me so far?"

"I think so," Yang assured him. "Assuming I can do this, I'm likely to be a bird of some kind, but that's no guarantee."

"Exactly. Now as I said, there are several steps," Harry continued. "As I said a moment ago, the first is finding your inner-animal through meditation. You have to think about finding your inner animal while you meditate. The time it takes you varies. It can take anywhere from a few days, to a couple of years to do. You'll now you found it when you experience a...vivid and realistic vision where you experience being the animal. You''ll also instinctively know what kind of animal you are. The second step is usually the hardest, and that's forcing the change. You need to focus on your inner animal, and try to change into it. There are several different methods for this part, but it usually takes some time. Once you change, you need to keep forcing the change...over, and over again. Eventually, you get so used to changing, that it becomes easy and takes only a thought. But it can take years to reach that point."

"So this is going to be time consuming is what your saying?"

"Essentially," Harry explained. "Though I do need to give you some warnings as well. People often develop...quirks from the transformation. These quirks depend on the animal, and range from minor ticks, to actual physical changes. I'll use my godfather as an example. Sirius became a large, black dog. He had a relatively minor quirk. He tended to growl when angry, and his laugh was very bark like. But he could have become territorial, or even gained a heightened sense of smell from being a dog. Why he developed the traits he did, and why we would develop the traits we do...no one can say. Much like the inner-animal itself, what these traits are, and how major or minor they are, varies from person to person. You could just develop a new nervous tick, you could gain heightened senses, or you could become more territorial or timid. You could even develop multiple traits. So if you find yourself worried about what traits you'd pick up from your inner animal, I'd suggest avoiding trying to complete the process."

"Is that it? Yang asked.

"Pretty much," Harry assured her. "When you find your inner-animal, I'll discuss the various methods for forcing the change."

The blonde grinned. "Awesome," she affirmed, before trying to meditate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, Harry was awoken by screaming.

Rolling out of bed, Harry it took Harry a moment to realize the screaming was Yang.

Disregarding the fact he was only wearing pajama bottoms, he bolted out of the room, and ran to the blondes.

Opening the door, he noticed Yang was still asleep. But she was thrashing about.

"No Stop!...DON'T TOUCH HER!...NOOOOO!"

He quickly ran over, to the side of the bed. as Gently as he god, he shook her shoulder. "Yang! Wake up! It's only a dream!"

The blondes eyes shot open, Harry noticed they were red. But after a moment, she noticed it was him, and her eye's turned lilac again. Before he could react, Harry found himself being hugged by a crying blonde. Without really thinking about it...Harry wrapped his arms around Yang, just holding her.

"It was so awful," Yang cried into his shoulder. "Adam was...he was just cutting Blake to pieces...I couldn't stop him...I couldn't stop him..."

"It was just a dream Yang," Harry tried to reassure her. "He's not here."

Harry held her until Yang's crying subsided.

When she finally pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...sorry for waking you," Yang said lowly.

The two were silent a moment, before Harry said, "Well...goodnight."

As he stood up and turned, Harry suddenly found his wrist grabbed by Yang. He turned and looked at her.

"Could...could you please stay," she asked without looking up at him.

Harry knew he really shouldn't. If Taiyang found him in Yang's bed, he'd be pissed...But Yang looked so miserable and sad. It was a far cry from the strong, opinionated woman he had come to know. "Yeah, I can stay."

Yang scooted over in her bed, and pulled the covers back for Harry to slide in behind her.

Once he was laying down, Yang pulled his arm around her, pressing her back against his chest. "Just...hold me," she told him.

Harry did so.

Fully intending to leave once he was sure Yang was asleep, he never got the chance as he fell asleep himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yang began to panic as she regained consciousness and noticed the arms wrapped around her waist and the body she was laying back against.

But then, after a moment, she relaxed as she remembered what had happened last night, and that she'd asked Harry to stay with her.

The blonde felt ashamed. This was the second night she'd had a nightmare in a row. She'd thought she was getting better, only having an occasional nightmare since Harry had joined her and her father in the house. And she felt bad for having clearly awoken Harry.

But...just as she had the previous night, she felt safer being held in his arms.

But unlike yesterday morning when she was questioning her feelings, this morning she just wanted the comfort.

Before she knew it...she fell back asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry didn't really want to get up...but he also knew he had to.

He was quire comfortable, and waking up next to Yang felt...nice. He was especially proud that his hand had apparently not wandered during the night.

But not only did he have to use the bathroom, but the wizard was hungry. Plus he didn't want to make Yang uncomfortable if she woke up and he was holding her. He was sure the only reason she'd asked him to stay in bed with her last night was her nightmare. He doubted she had any other reasons, at least not yet.

Carefully extracting himself from the bed, so as not to wake Yang up, the wizard stretched briefly. He then made his way out the door, going to close it behind him, he took one last look at Yang.

She really was beautiful.

Harry shook his head and closed the door.

But walking down to his room so he could get dressed, Harry was forced to admit a thought that really scared him.

While he wouldn't say he was in love with the blonde, he certainly come to care for her as more than a friend. She had gone out of her way to help him, loved jokes and pad puns, and was actually pretty bad-ass. She was passionate and loved her motorcycle and fighting. She was also kind and loving, especially towards her sister if the way she talked about the absent Ruby was anything to go by. Not to mention how attractive she was...With her silky, golden hair; mesmerizing lilac eyes that turned such a vivid red when angry; soft, yet muscular curves; well toned legs that seemed to on for miles...

Harry paused in his tracks.

Maybe, just maybe, he was in love with the blonde.

At this point, Harry was in front of his room. Pressing his head against the door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mentally, the wizard asked himself, 'What the hell do I do now?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Yes, Harry has fallen in love with Yang at this point, and Yang is beginning to examine her own feelings towards him. In my mind, and I don't think I've made it crystal clear yet, it's been at least two weeks since Harry and Yang met. In those two weeks, they've spent almost every moment together, or at least in close proximity to each other. And while the magical bond between them may not force them to love one another, it is influencing this.**

 **Remember who Yang HAD to imagine just to get off. And while I haven't shown it, Harry's effected the same way.**

 **This doesn't mean that either of them are going to admit their feelings anytime soon however. Both are, and I hope I got this across, still rather unsure of their feelings, let alone how to act on them.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Yang?"

The blonde turned to look at Harry.

It was a few days after Harry had comforted her after her nightmare. And the two teens had settled into a routine. In the morning, after breakfast, the Yang would train Harry in hand-to-hand combat, or the two of them would just sit together and meditate as they attempted to find their inner-animals. They would then eat lunch together. After lunch, the two would do their own things. For Yang, this usually included either working on a design for a new set of gauntlets, working on Bumblebee, or spending more time meditating to find her inner animal.

As far as Yang knew, Harry spent his time reading books on weapon design. He probably did other things, but Yang wasn't aware of them.

They'd eat dinner together, and then just spend the time before they went to bed lazing about. They'd either watch movies on the TV, or sit around talking with one another.

Currently, she was sketching out a new gauntlet design. It wouldn't appear much different from her previous pair, but they would a bit more padding where they rested on her arm, making them slightly more comfortable to wear. The biggest change would in the barrel design, slightly adjusting the recoil of the weapon. If her design was correct, the power of the weapon, and it's recoil, would become more compatible with her fighting style. Not that her old pair hadn't worked with her fighting style, helping her move as well as attack, but they had been built when she was still learning and modifying her personal fighting style. She was still adjusting her style however, probably always would as long as she fought, learned, and gained more and more experience. And this was an opportunity to adjust her weapons more towards her current capabilities. She was also making the guard just a little bit thinner, which would make the weapons just a little bit lighter.

She'd probably make more adjustments when she asked Harry about the possibility of using magic on them.

"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question at the wizard.

"I was just wondering...why did you chose those wrist shotguns for a weapon over others?"

Yang grinned. "First, Ember Celica are a pair of Dual Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets, or DRSG's, not wrist shotguns," she told him. Leaning back against the couch, she paused a moment to get her thoughts in order. "As to why I chose to use them over any other weapons...it's because Dad uses a pair himself." She grinned lightly. "I actually showed a talent towards swords when I was practicing, trying to find a weapon that would suit me, I had a natural talent with an odachi, and was actually starting to learn more formal combat with one. Dad...didn't say anything, except that he was proud of me. A couple weeks later, Uncle Qrow was watching me practice...he made a comment that changed everything. He told me...that I inherited my mother's skill. A few questions later, I found out my mother used an odachi herself. I hadn't started my search for her yet, hadn't even started combat school. At the time, I was still sorting out my feelings towards her...well, more than I have lately. One day, I'd imagine she was a noble hero with an equally noble purpose, and be incredibly proud of being the daughter of Raven Branwen. Other days I'd despise her for leaving me and Dad...I'd want nothing to do with her."

She paused a moment, looking down slightly. "About the only thing I did know...is that I didn't want to be a blonde copy of her." He smile was a bit sardonic. "I've seen her in pictures. Aside from her black hair and the fact her eyes are always red, we look very much alike. I decided I'd rather follow in my father's footsteps, the man that lost both his wives but still did his best to raise two girls with only the occasional help of our drunken uncle. I started training with Dad to use the same kind of weapon he did the very next day."

Guessing why Harry was asking, needing help deciding what weapon he'd use, Yang decided to also share why Ruby chose to use a scythe, especially since the only other scythe wielder they knew of was their uncle. "My sister chose her weapon just because she wanted to. Growing up, she always thought Uncle Qrow's scythe was the coolest weapon ever. And while she did train a bit with other weapons, it was always a scythe that she wanted." Yang chuckled lightly. "She started designing Crescent Rose when she was six...by the time she was allowed to build it at Signal, she had it designed just the way she wanted. Sure, she's made a few adjustments since then, but on the whole, the weapon she carries now is the same she originally built. I had to keep making adjustment to Ember Celica after I first made them, they weren't very comfortable at first, actually hurt when I first used them. Ruby didn't have that problem. The biggest change she made to Crescent Rose was a slight redesign to the blade because the original didn't cut as effectively as she wished."

Yang looked up at Harry. "Natural talent can be a factor when you decide what weapon to use, and you shouldn't just disregard it out of hand. But ultimately, for our own reasons, Ruby and I chose our weapons because they were what we wanted to use, not out of any natural talent. And we both worked our butts off mastering how to use them. So if there is a weapon you just...really want to use, for whatever reason, use it. And if you having trouble deciding between more than one, then I'd say take into consideration the advice my father gave you, or how you felt using those particular weapons when you tried them. But if you want to use a weapon completely different from what Dad suggested, go ahead. Ultimately, it's up to you. Does that help?" she asked, genuinely hoping it did.

She was pleased to watch Harry smile. "Actually, it does," he assured her. "I think I know exactly what weapons I'm going to use now. Thanks."

"Glad I could help."

Harry smiled at her, before turning and walking out of the room.

The blonde was curious about what weapon Harry had chosen, but knew she'd find out eventually. Going back to her new gauntlet design, Yang debated the merits of changing the gauge of the shells she used...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having decided on what weapon to use, Harry began to mentally review what he knew about crafting weapons...

Once more knowledge that once belonged to Voldemort flooded his mind. Harry sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

While he appreciated the knowledge, he could do without the sudden information dumps. It was actually a bit frustrating that, until he thought about a subject...seriously thought about it rather than just in passing, he didn't know what he knew. But it was still useful...

Though he had to actually think about the non-magical methods of making a weapon.

Regardless, there were more than a few magical things Harry could do...in theory at least. He really couldn't soak any parts of his weapon in potions...he didn't have the ingredients for them, and the wizard doubted he could find the ingredients in this world anyway.

Runes were an option...Voldemort knew quite a few. The trick would be figuring out what runes to use, and writing them in such a way that they wouldn't interfere with the weapons function. He'd need to sit down and figure out what he could and couldn't use, especially since he'd only have so much room. He'd also have to figure out what runes to use. Not to mention he'd have to practice carving the runes he wanted to use.

Just because he had Voldemort's knowledge, didn't mean he had the man's talent or skill.

Of course he'd need to do a few tests of some kind to see if any of the runic alphabets would even work in this world.

Depending on how he decided to make his weapon, there were also some spells he could cast during the process that would have permanent effects when he was done.

He decided to practice drawing and carving runes for now. Once he was confident in making the runes, he could try activating them, to see if the things would actually work in Remnant. If they did...well, then he could incorporate them into his weapon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad?"

Taiyang turned from the stove, where he was cooking dinner for the evening. His daughter was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, biting her lip nervously.

"What wrong Yang?" he asked, more than a bit worried.

Oum, he hoped she wasn't pregnant. He hadn't been home as much as he would have liked thanks to the situation in Vale. And while he didn't think she and Harry had gotten that close yet, he couldn't be sure.

Plus there was always the chance they got drunk again.

"Nothing's wrong," his daughter assured him. "But...I need to ask you a question, maybe more than one."

Giving a quick glance to the sauce he was preparing, the hunter looked back at his daughter. "Why don't you start at the beginning then.," he prompted with a smile.

"You remember when you had to go to Vale a few days ago, when you didn't get back until late the next afternoon?" the teen asked.

Taiyang nodded. A situation had arisen and several grimm had breached the perimeter that had been established between the city and what had been Beacon Academy. It had taken a lot of effort to hunt down those grimm, especially when it emboldened several others.

"I...well I had a pretty bad nightmare," his daughter admitted. "I woke Harry up, and then he woke me. After I calmed down...I asked him to stay with me." At his disapproving look, she hastily added, "We didn't do anything, he just...held me while we slept. When I woke up, he was still asleep...and I felt safer with his arms around me. And I don't know why?"

"What do you mean?" the hunter asked.

His daughter sighed. "I'm more than capable of fighting myself, and more importantly, I'm better at it than Harry. And while he's improved lot in the time I've been training him, he really wouldn't be that much of a threat...at least, not against anyone that could hurt me. So I don't understand how I can feel safer when he holds me."

With a sigh, Taiyang looked at his daughter. The normally strong, somewhat rebellious, and independent young woman he was so use to seeing had been replaced with an unsure teen, who was confused about her feelings for a boy.

Idly, he wondered how she had grown so fast.

"I can't say for sure why you feel that way," he told her. "What I can tell you is that sometimes...sometimes even the strongest of us need someone to lean on. We need someone who's there for us. And it doesn't matter how much stronger or weaker we are than them physically, or even what skills or abilities they have. What matters is the trust...and love, that we have for them."

Yang was silent as she digested what he had said. Finally, she softly asked, "Are you saying I love him?"

"Not at all," he responded with a slight grin. "I'm saying that you trust him to watch over you..." the grin faded slightly. "...And that you might be falling in love with him. But you, and only you, can say that you love Harry."

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Does that help you?"

Yang smiled slightly. "It does." She walked over and gave him a hug. "Thanks Dad."

Hugging her back, he said," Anytime Little Dragon...anytime."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So I had one reviewer guess an animagus form that I'm using correctly, both animal and person. I'm not going to say who or what, but one of the two has been correctly guessed.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I up for Adoption Under the Title:** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_ **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Eyes closed, Harry took a breath.

The air smelled fresh...so unlike the air in London. The wind blowing through the trees rattled the leaves slightly.

Taking another breath, deeper this time, Harry opened his eyes.

He moved.

Spells flew from his hands as quickly as he could utter the words of his incantations. All around the clearing, his spells struck, sometimes harmlessly, sometimes leaving behind lasting impressions, on the ground and the trees.

Every spell hit it's target, though none of the targets moved.

Harry knew his spell-casting needed work, especially in light of what people in Remnant were capable of. He couldn't make his spells faster, but he could work on how fast he could cast, potentially filling a battlefield with enough spells that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to dodge.

But that wasn't easy.

While the young wizard excelled at point casting, he struggled to cast spells silently. That meant that, for every spell he cast, Harry had to utter the incantation. That took time.

Using both his hands to cast spells was something he had to adjust to as well. Casting without a wand was relatively easy for him to master, likely due to his skill at point casting. And while he was adapting to use both his arms in combat thanks to Yang, and his own weapons training, he was so used to casting with one arm, it was a difficult habit to break. But the benefits would give him more options in a fight.

As he cast, the wizard practiced ducking, rolling, weaving, and an endless array of dodging tactics. While it had always been his primary means of defense, and was easier to do now with his aura unlocked, dodging could have an even more powerful effect here in Remnant.

Stopping briefly in his movements, Harry uttered a longer spell that he wouldn't dare cast around the Xiao Long home, it was one reason he had looked for this clearing in the forest. Flames erupted from his hand, surrounding him and forming a giant serpent of fire.

It wanted to burn everything, Harry could actually feel it's desire to destroy. Pushing his own will against the fiery serpent's, Harry struggled but forced it to slither around the perimeter of the clearing, leaving a trail of ash in it's wake.

But even that strained him.

Gritting his teeth, Harry had to fight to end the spell, preventing the magical construct from being set loose against the world until it burnt itself out. When he did, he collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath as sweat rolled down his face.

Rolling onto his back, Harry had to acknowledge that it felt good to really let loose with his magic. It was something he hadn't really done since he came to Remnant. For a large variety of reasons, he couldn't, and wouldn't, cast a lot of the spells he had when he sparred with Yang or Taiyang. Between his bond, and the knowledge of just how lethal a lucky spell strike could be, the spells he could use against the two blondes was limited.

Not that he expected the Xiao Long's to have trouble dodging them, but luck could be a fickle mistress, as he was intimately aware of at this point of his life.

Considering he still wasn't casting spells fast enough to make it difficult to dodge, or at least he didn't think he was, he was trying more powerful spells that affected a wider area. He hadn't really known any before being gifted with Voldemort's knowledge, but he was hopeful. The problem with these spells, especially since he had so much trouble silently casting, was that they had rather long incantations, and took a lot of focus, along with raw power and will, to cast and control.

And while he certainly wasn't lacking in the magical power he could pour into his spells, the focus and will, especially when moving, was a bitch to accomplish.

He certainly wasn't able to rival the magnificent feats of magic he'd seen both Dumbledore, and Voldemort perform. At least, not with the same ease that they had. But those two had both had decades more experience than Harry himself.

As he lay there, pondering his performance, he considered his options.

He probably should consider more battlefield transfiguration. He'd always been more direct himself, preferring to cast spells directly at his opponents. This stemmed from his own natural talent in casting charms, hexes, and jinxes. And while he wasn't too bad at transfiguration, it had never been his best subject. But it would probably be more effective a technique here in Remnant, if only because it gave an opponent more enemies to face.

Not to mention he had no idea yet how spellfire affected grimm, and the fact aura apparently lessened the effects of many spells. At least physical attacks from transfigured enemies could do predictable amounts of harm.

He did wish he could apparate around...but considering his situation, that tactic really wasn't appealing. It was easy to splinch yourself if you weren't focused. In the middle of a fight, that could be fatal. But of even bigger worry was surviving the fight. If he splinched himself, the wizard had no access to medical healing. And healing wasn't exactly something Voldemort knew a lot about. Sure, thanks to Voldemort's knowledge, and his own, Harry knew a bit about battlefield healing...but those were mostly meant to be temporary measures until one could get to a qualified healer. Not to mention the fact that one didn't always think clearly, or was coherent or able, enough to heal themselves if they were injured.

And Merlin forbid he splinch his head or worse.

Besides, most of Voldemort's healing knowledge revolved more around body modification like the hand the Dark Lord had given Pettigrew and the arm Harry had given Yang.

So apparateing was something Harry really wasn't in a hurry to practice, or even use at all in Remnant, in battle. Not unless the situation was truly dire.

Especially with his luck when it came to magical methods of rapid travel.

Honestly, Harry was just happy he only had Voldemort's knowledge of magic, and not his memories. Some of the stuff Harry knew now, he had no wish to see how it worked, even in his mind, let alone use himself. Some was no doubt useful, but some of the stuff that was appearing suddenly in his head would be truly gruesome and horrifying to witness.

With a groan, Harry sat up, then climbed back to his feet. He needed to practice transfiguring debris into obstacles and animals.

Taking a deep breath to center himself, he held out his hands.

Moving, he began his incantations.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yang grinned as she gunned the throttle on Bumbleebee.

For the blonde, there were few things more exhilarating than opening the bike up to full speed. And there were precious few places on Patch she had the room to do that.

Having finally gotten her baby tuned back to perfection, and getting used to riding again with her new arm, Yang had decided to take the bike out.

As she rode, the wind whipping through her hair, Yang let her mind wander.

A lot had happened to her recently. But one thing was becoming abundantly clear to her. And it wasn't a thought that made Yang happy.

She'd failed Ruby.

With the fall of Beacon, her sister had done her best to help Yang with the loss of her arm and the dissolution of Team RWBY. But Yang hadn't responded. And her sister, the bravest, kindest, most unselfish and heroic person she knew, had given up. Believing she couldn't help Yang, Ruby had done exactly the thing the blonde should have expected.

She had left, to try and help others.

Yang's only consolation was that she'd been coherent enough to ask her uncle to watch over Ruby before he left to follow her and the remnants of Team JNPR.

She knew what she should do. She needed to go after her sister, to help Ruby, along with Jaune, Nora and Ren.

But she wasn't ready yet. She needed to finish building her new set of gauntlets before she even considered going after the others. Not to mention Harry. She didn't know if he'd come with her, or if he'd even want to. And as much as Yang wanted to go after her sister, she felt she had a duty towards Harry, to ensure he could survive on his own if he had to. At the same time...she also didn't want to leave Harry. While she was still sorting out her feelings for the boy, she did know that she liked being around him, and that he had quickly become one of the best friends she'd ever had.

Considering how close she felt to the other members of Team RWBY, even with their separation, as well as Team JNPR, that was a pretty big statement of how important the boy had become to her.

The blonde would also need to actually find her sister and friends however. And while Yang knew her sister was heading towards Mistral, Anima was a big continent, and she had no idea what path Ruby would have taken to get to Mistral, or even how far along that path her sister would be.

As she rode and contemplated a solution to her predicament, Yang was coming to a conclusion that she wasn't entirely sure she was pleased with.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting at the desk in his room, going over his notes on weapon crafting. He was confident he knew what he wanted to include in his own weapons, and how to go about it. He just needed to actually sit down and design the thing, then he could build them.

He also needed a name for them, at least according to Yang, but he wasn't really worried about that yet...or at all for that matter. Though he supposed he'd probably come up with something once he was done.

The wizard was pulled from his musing by a knock at the door.

Turning towards the door, he called, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Yang, a somewhat serious yet nervous look on her face. "Are you busy?" she asked.

"No," he assured her. "I was just going over what I could do to my weapon, and how to do it." Grinning he added, "I think I may actually be ready to begin crafting it."

"That good," Yang said as she walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. "And it was actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

Yang grinned lightly. "I was hoping you could make some magical modifications to my new pair of gauntlets."

"Sure, you just need to show me the design so I can figure out what I can do to them, then decide from that what you want me to do to them."

"That's good...but we'll come back to that in a minute." Looking down a bit sadly, Yang continued, "But what we really need to talk about is...well," she looked back up at Harry, "I need to go after Ruby."

Harry leaned back in his chair. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he asked, "Why?"

"I messed up Harry," the blonde admitted. "Ruby's out there, doing her best to make the world a better place, in need of all the help she can get...and I didn't go with her."

"You weren't exactly in a condition to leave with her," Harry pointed out gently, and with a subtle glance at her golden arm.

"You're right, I wasn't," Yang agreed. "But I should have been. I had plenty of time to get over my issues, to accept help and get back in shape, before she left...I didn't. After I get my gauntlets built, I'm going after her. What I need to know, is if you will come with me." She paused a moment to let him absorb what she had said. "It'll be dangerous, and we'll have to fight grimm for certain, and probably people as well." She sighed. "I know you're not fully trained, and in some ways it would be more of a liability if you came with me, but I want you to come with me. So I'm asking."

Harry sighed. He really wasn't ready for what Yang was suggesting. But he hadn't really been ready for the horcrux hunt, or any of his adventures at Hogwarts either.

There really was no choice for him. He smiled, and made sure to look Yang in the eye when he answered, "I'm in. What kind of preparations, beyond building my own weapons, do I need to make?"

Yang smiled, and before Harry knew it, he was being engulfed in a hug from the blonde.

"Thank you!" the blonde said softly in his ear It felt nice, but she was holding him tight...a bit too tight actually.

"Yang...," Harry gasped, struggling for his breath, "Can't...Breath."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title: Please Adopt Me!, and the Stories in my Community.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry set the bar of metal back into the forge.

The wizard had a lot of work to do. Even with the aid of magic, he had numerous parts to forge, for both his and Yang's weapons. Not to mention a few other projects he hoped to get done before he and Yang went after sister.

But forging these parts would be the most time consuming.

After he was done forging the parts, he had runes to carve on specific parts. After that, it was just a matter of assembling both his weapons, as Yang would assemble hers on her own.

Partly to keep things straight, and not mix up parts, Harry had decided to forge the parts for only one weapon at a time. Since his was simpler in design, and more forgiving of error, he was doing his first.

He was just thankful that Signal had the tools he needed for most of this work. Though he had, with Yang's help, had to build a special forge to hold the magical flames he was using to forge the metal. The use of that fire was a necessary part of the process to make mithril. Making their weapons of mithril would strengthen the metal, as well as make it lighter, and hence easier to wield. But perhaps the most important aspect of it, was that it was easier to enchant than regular metals.

It was still a time consuming process however. And it would get even more difficult as he worked on smaller and more delicate parts.

Watching as the metal heated up in the flames, Harry took a quick drink of the water he was keeping close by.

This was rather exhausting work after-all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting outside the combat academy, Yang was meditating.

The blonde had felt bad she was unable to help Harry with forging the parts for their weapons. But she couldn't casts the necessary spells necessary between every trip into the forge. If there was any consolations to the blonde, it was that Harry was starting off with his own weapon, and that he was merely forging the parts of her weapons, not assembling it.

So since she both had nothing better to do, and she really wanted to complete the process, Yang was meditating to try and find her inner animal. She had actually been mediating rather frequently since Harry explained the process to her.

It was actually rather hard at first. She'd never really been a deep thinker, preferring actions over words, and her thoughts tended to distract her from the goal of finding her inner animal. But she had since learned to calm her mind, focusing her thoughts on the goal of finding her inner animal.

With a deep breath in, she focused on finding her inner animal.

Letting her breath out slowly, she focused on finding her inner animal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _She was perched atop a branch, high up in a tree overlooking the valley meadow._

 _Her sharp eyes missed little. But the focused on the movement in the grass, where she spotted a fat rabbit grazing on some clover._

 _Spreading her wings, she jumped into the air. Several strong flaps, and she was gliding in the air._

 _It only took her a few moments, and she was gliding over the meadow itself. Banking slightly in the air, she prepared for her attack._

 _Focusing on her prey below, she partially closed her wings , entering a long, low-angled dive. Her speed increased as she pulled her wings closer to her body. Moments before she struck her unsuspecting prey, she opened her wings, fanned her tail, and thrust fher talons out to grab the rabbit. With a quiet clap of thunder, she felt her talons sink into the rabbit's soft flesh._

 _She didn't even bother checking that she had her prey, she could feel it in her talons. Reaching down, she delivered a bite to the mortally wounded rabbit's neck to end it's suffering. Picking her head back up, she scanned the meadow for any threats to her, and more importantly her play._

 _Confident she could eat safely, she reached back down. Her razor sharp beak easily cut through the flesh of the rabbit. Swallowing her meal, she tore off another chunk._

 _She picked up her head and scanned the meadow once more._

 _She repeated this process, until she had eaten her fill._

 _Satisfied with her meal, she jumped once more into the air. It was a bit of a struggle, but with several strong beats of her wings, she was once more in the air._

 _Gliding high in the air, she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that she was queen of all she surveyed._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yang opened her eyes with a gasp.

It took her a moment to regain her bearings and realize that, rather than soring through the skies, she was sitting on the ground.

She couldn't help but grin.

The blonde could still feel the wind in her feathers and the taste of rabbit in mouth. The power she'd felt as she flew through the sky and swooped down on her prey was simply exhilerating.

Not to mention she found it very fitting that her inner animal was a golden eagle.

Standing to her feet, she began to make her way into the school.

She hoped Harry would have time to explain to her how to force her transformation. She couldn't wait to fly for real.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HARRY!"

The wizard, so absorbed in his work, jumped, dropping the finished mithril piece he had just pulled out of the quenching oil back into the mixture of oil, blood, and a few other ingredients he was lucky existed on Remnant

Sighing, he looked over at a sheepish looking Yang.

"Sorry," she told him.

Picking his tongs back up, he asked, "Any particular reason you're trying to gice me a heart attack?"

He didn't bother looking at her as he attempted to fish the finished part back out of the oil.

"I found my inner animal," she told him. The wizard could tell she was barely containing her excitement. "It was so amazing. I was a golden eagle, and I was flying, and I caught a rabbit, and can you please tell me what the next step is. Please, please, please, please, pleeese."

He looked over at the blonde, grinning as she seemed to bounce in excitment. He looked back to the barrel however as he answered. "If you'll calm down for a minute, then yes, I'll tell you...Aha!" Harry grinned triumphently as he pulled the part back out. He grabbed the part and set down the tongs. Picking up a rag, he proceeded to begin wipeing the oil off of it as he turned back towards the blonde.

Harry smirked at the look on her face as she tried to control her excitement.

"Well there are several methods," he beagn to explain. "The easiest involves me repeatedly casting the anigmagus reversal spell at you, over and over again until you get a feeling for how to change yourself. But I don't have the time to do that at the moment, though we can do that once we get back home. About the only method you could start now is sheer willpower and focus. It's similar to meditation, but instead of focusing on finding your inner animal, you're focusing on changeing into it. It helps if you remember the feelings grom your vision, how it felt to be a...you said a golden eagle?"

Yang nodded.

His smirk turned into a genuine smile. "It suits you."

A tint of red appeared on the blonde's face. "You think so?"

"Definitely." The wizard turned to set the part down on the bench with the other parts he had made. He had only a few more to make, and everything he needed for his weapons would be done and ready for him to carve runes into. He turned back to Yang. "That's about it. The only other option requires a potion I can't make here."

"Thanks Harry."

The blonde was gone before Harry knew it. He chuckled lightly to himself. Yang was certainly excited to become an animagus.

To be honest, so was he. But he hadn't found his inner animal yet. Even as went over to the plans for his weapons, to check on what part he needed to start making next, he idly wondered what his inner animal would be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry finished fabricating his parts that day, though he hadn't started fabricateing Yang's yet. He still had to carve the runes on his, but decided he might as well get Yang's parts finished the next day.

But Yang hadn't managed to change into a golden eagle by the time they got back to the Xiao Long house. So after dinner, and at the blonde's instinence, the wizard found himself repeatedly casting the animagus reversal charm on the blonde.

She really was a magnificent bird when transformed. About 40 inches in length, with a wingspan of over seven feat, she was quite large as well. Bright yellow featheres, the same shade as her hair, dominated the nape of her neck. And her talons looked wickedly curved, and even her bill was intimidateing.

All in all she was one beutiful, but dangerous looking, bird.

Though by the time Harry called it quits, as the constant spell casting was really tireing him out, Yang still couldn't transform on her own.

The two went to bed, tired for two very diffrent reasons, and both looking forward to the next day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A bit shorter than I'd like, but it feels right to end the chapter here. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title: Please Adopt Me!, and the Stories in my Community.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Several days later, Harry had finished forging the parts for the weapons, as well as carving the runes. This was in spite of messing up a couple of times and having to completely reforge the parts he messed the runes up on.

During the days while Harry worked, Yang kept meditating as she attempted to change into a golden eagle on her own. But as much as she wanted to, Yang was unable to even sprout a feather without Harry's help.

But now that the parts were finished, both teens were working to assemble their weapons.

For Yang, this was a very simple procedure. Her new set of gauntlets, which she had passed the Ember Celica name to, were very similar to her old ones and she had plenty of practice taking them apart for maintenance purposes. They were lighter than her old gauntlets however, and would redirect more of the recoil of her shotguns into the chambering cycle, making it slightly faster. They also fit more comfortably on her arms. Thanks to the metal Harry had forged the parts from, they would also be more durable and better at defense. She hadn't asked him to carve many runes into them. In fact the only thing's the runes would do was keep the weapons clean, decrease the wear and tear on the parts, and improve the accuracy of the very short barrels that were a necessity considering they rested on her forearms.

It still took the blonde a couple hours to assemble, paint her signature yellow, and oil her new Ember Celica. She then spent a few minutes just making sure all the various mechanism's worked, and making a few minor adjustments until the weapons operated to her satisfaction.

Only then did she dare take the weapons outside the house. With a flick of her ammo belts, and movements practiced over the course of her years of training, she loaded her gauntlets. Moment's later, she thrust one gauntlet forward, firing a twelve gauge round. Then she thrust out her other hand firing another.

Smiling, Yang began maneuvering with the assistance of Ember Celica, making her already mobile fighting style even more mobile.

She was beyond pleased when the gauntlets responded the way she wanted. Aiding her movements, and helping propel her where she wanted.

Stopping her movements, Yang took aim at a tree. Rapidly emptying her remaining shots, Yang was pleased to see her range of accuracy had increased.

Once more, she reloaded the gauntlets, more than pleased when, even after this initial exercise, she was able to reload the gauntlets with ease.

Grinning, she looked at Ember Celica and collapsed them down to their inactive bracelet form.

She hadn't realized before just how naked she had felt without the comforting weight of the weapons on her wrists.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry grinned as he finished assembling his new weapons. Painted primarily green, they currently appeared to resemble a pair of revolvers. While they could both be fired from either hand, they were designed to be held in specific hand, with swing out cylinders that opened in opposite directions to aid in reloading. They had double action triggers, though pulling the hammer back prior to shooting would lessen the trigger pull. They had 8-inch barrels and held 6, .44 magnum rounds. Runes were engraved along the barrels, making the guns more accurate. Runes were also carved to reduce the gun's recoil and keep them clean.

They could then shift forms.

When shifted, the revolvers would turn into a pair of bearded axes. Rune's were carved to keep the edges sharp. They also helped hide the bulky cylinders of the revolvers, streamlining the weapons. They measured 20 inches in length, while the cutting edges of the lightly curved blades measured 6 inches.

The hardest part of making the pistol-axes had been making sure the shifting around of the runes didn't have any negative effects when the weapons were used. It was for that reason he had been unable to carve the self-lubricating runes, on both his and Yang's weapons.

Frankly, he was just happy he was able to get the runes he did on the weapons.

He rotated the cylinder of one revolver, before testing the hammer, and dry-firing the weapon to ensure the mechanics were working. He then shifted it to it's axe form, again to make sure the mechanics worked. He then repeated the process with the other revolver.

Harry had chosen the revolvers for the simple fact that he wanted to. He may be a wizard, but growing up he had always wanted to be a cowboy. This was, in a way, a chance for that dream to come true. Though he'd chosen the pistol's caliber, being one of the more powerful hand-gun rounds, to make up for the lack of times he could fire the gun before reloding. And he hadn't chosen a larger round because, at least according to Yang, it would be easier for him to get his hands on .44 magnum rounds then it would be .454 or .500.

The axes he'd chosen to have the pistols shift into had been chosen really to follow his natural inclination towards dual-wielding that Taiyang had been helping him develop. Of all the weapons he could chose from, he'd chosen axes because, having been using them when he unlocked his aura, he felt they were symbolic, in a way, of his new life here in Remnant.

Satisfied the weapons were in working order, he shifted both of them back into pistol form, before placing them in the leather holsters and belt he had made for them (along with a simple back up knife, just in case).

He'd chosen to carry the weapons in their pistol form with the logic that, in a surprise ambush, he'd either see them coming with enough time to draw and fire his pistols, or the attackers would actually be close enough he could surprise them with a short spell like reducto.

Along with the belt, he'd gotten his hands on a brown leather duster, vest, and pants, along with a slightly darker pair of leather boots. He'd gotten them mainly because of all the clothing materials he had access to, leather was easier, and more effective, to put runes into than any other kind of cloth.

On the belt, he had put runes to make it more durable, as well as adding a weightless/internally expanded pouch, similar to Hermione's beaded back, to hold as much extra ammunition as he could get his hands on, on top of what was in the ammo loops of the belt. The duster, vest, and pants all had runes to increase their durability, regulate their temperature, and offer him slightly greater protection. The boot's were similarly enchanted, only with extra runes to prevent his feet from getting sore.

Plus he'd added mithril toe caps (painted green) to them, to both protect his feet more, as well as add a bit more force to any kicks he may deliver. Not that he had a kick heavy fighting style, but one never knew what the future would hold.

He'd similarly enchanted the jacket, pants, and boots Yang had gotten for their journey. He'd even made toe caps for her boots, which he assumed she was painting yellow.

Standing up, Harry pulled the belt around his waist.

The only thing he had left to do, besides naming and continuing to learn to use his weapons, was to actually fire and test them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yang smiled as she watched Harry fire his new pistols. He really was pretty good with them.

"Not bad," she commented. "You did a pretty good job with those."

He looked at her with a grin as he emptied the used casings from his revolvers and reloaded them...she looked away before she could start blushing. Wearing his new battle outfit, minus the coat, he looked really good. A brown leather vest over a green shirt with rolled up sleeves, combined with matching leather pants and brown boots. The vest made him look...gentlemanly. While the leather gave him a wild appeal.

The way the leather pants hugged his butt certainly helped matters.

Harry had certainly filled out, and muscled up, since his arrival. Oh, he had still been quite handsome when she first remembered seeing him, but he had been rather skinny, and his muscles weren't very defined. But in the time since then, he'd gained weight from regular eating. And while he wasn't bulky, he had also put on a bit of muscle from all the training he'd done.

She could honestly say that, physically at least, she was attracted to him. She also had to admit that she was attracted to him emotionally as well.

Harry was a hardworking, caring, and kind individual. Sure, she'd seen him get frustrated at times. And he'd silently brood whenever he thought about his old friends back in the world he came from. But in general, he was pretty laid back. But most importantly, he was willing to help her, despite the fact he had very little training.

She just hoped that, when they finally left for Mistral, between his magic and the training he had gotten, he wouldn't get seriously harmed.

"So, aside from the fact we need to finish getting gear together before we leave, what's next?"

Yang looked back up at the wizard. "Tomorrow, we'll head out and look for grimm. While not very numerous, there are still some on Patch. And I think we both need to know how effective your magic is on them, as well as if you can handle them without my help, before we leave. At least here on Patch, if something happens, we're not far from help," she explained. "Plus I'd like to actually spar with you a couple of times before we leave, so we can both get a better feel for our new weapons. After that, it'll just be a matter of finalizing our supplies, and getting a ride to Anima."

"Anima's the continent right?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Yang assured him. "Mistral is the largest of the four kingdoms, but even it doesn't control the entire continent. And there are numerous small settlements outside it's borders. That said, Mistral is still, somewhat, in the center of the continent."

"So probably this time next week, we'll be gone."

"Probably," the blonde admitted. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "You come up with a name for your weapons yet?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "No, I haven't," he admitted.

Grinning, Yang assured him, "You will. In fact, I'll even give you the night off to decide."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So I'm not changing you into an eagle and back again tonight?"

"Nope. And you can use that free time to come up with a name for your pistol-axes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry didn't use that time to come up with a name for his pistols-axes.

Instead, he was using the time to meditate on his own animagus form, he was even lucky enough to have a vision showing him his inner animal.

Then the wizard did something rather foolish, and really without thinking.

He cast the animagus reversal spell on himself.

The problem was that, in his animal form, Harry was unable to cast the spell again.

Leaving him stuck in his animal form for most of the night.

Desperation is an excellent motivator, especially where magic is involved. And as the night wore on and Harry failed to change back to human, he became more and more desperate. Finally, just as the sun was peaking over the horizon, Harry managed to successfully turn back to human.

Without bothering to undress, the wizard collapsed tiredly onto the bed.

An hour later he was woken up as Yang burst through his door.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" she yelled. "Time to hunt some grimm."

The wizard groaned.

"Are you alright?"

"No...I didn't get any sleep," he admitted.

"Why not?" the blonde asked him.

"I found my inner animal, an eagle owl," he explained.

"That's great...but doesn't explain why you're tired."

Harry sighed. He just wanted to go back to sleep...a thought crossed his mind. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

It was at that moment that Yang learned why you never bothered an irritated, and tired, wizard. Since she agreed to it, and it wasn't permanent, the bond didn't prevent Harry from casting his next spell.

The angry calls of the golden eagle next to his bed were easily ignored as he put a silencing charm around the bed, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A bit shorter than I'd like, but it feels right to end the chapter here. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title: Please Adopt Me!, and the Stories in my Community.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Uuuuh," Harry groaned as he cradled his gut and collapsed to one knee.

Yang stood above him, a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her. "So Harry, what have we learned today?" she asked in a voice dripping with false niceness.

"Never cast spells when tired and irritated."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Not quite the answer I was looking for...but I'll take it."

He didn't know how Yang did it. Maybe she was more used to changing than he was thanks to the repeated use of the animagus reversal charm. Maybe she was just so angry that it overrode whatever blocks she'd previously had. Maybe she had a natural talent. Or maybe she was just luckier.

Whatever the reason, what had taken Harry almost all night to accomplish, Yang had managed in only three hours. And after transforming back from her golden eagle form, She had dragged Harry right out of bed and onto the floor, waking him up in the process.

Harry had woken up to a pissed off, red-eyed Yang. Frankly, he had been terrified...

...and perhaps just the tinniest bit aroused. Not that he'd admit that out loud.

What had been truly terrifying was that, rather than yell at him, Yang simply said, "Outside, now. Bring your weapons."

What followed was probably the most brutal sparring session between the two of them yet. Though to be fair, Yang allowed him to use his weapons and magic...not that it helped. If Harry thought Yang was fast before, it was nothing compared to her with Ember Celica, not to mention the fact the gauntlets added ranged attacks to her arsenal.

That's not to say the wizard hadn't gotten a few hits in. With the aid of his own semblance of invisibility, he was able to disappear, and then surprise Yang a couple time. But between her own semblance, and auras apparent weakening effect on his spells, she was able to bounce right back and hit him even harder. Though his transfigured creatures did distract her...for all of the ten seconds it took her to knock them out with Ember Celica.

Next time, Harry decided, he'd transfigure things into full sized lions instead of attack dogs.

And while, thanks to more training and having his own aura unlocked, Harry had both lasted longer and gotten a few hits in this spar, Yang had gotten back into fighting shape herself. Not to mention the blonde was armed and really annoyed with him.

The wizard was honestly beginning to wonder why the bond between them allowed this...but considering Voldemort had only academic knowledge of marriage bonds, not actual experience, he had no idea at all.

Yang's shot to his gut that finally depleted his aura enough to take him out of the fight had not been all that gentle though. And Harry was sure the blonde was getting some kind of vengeful satisfaction from this.

It hadn't helped that, while he had gotten some sleep, he was still rather tired from the night before. Though he was surprised to not be as tired as he expected to be after so little rest.

Probably had something to do with aura.

"Please tell me we're done sparring now," he begged.

"I think you learned your lesson," the blonde assured him, even as she held out a hand to help him up. As she did so she added, "Though you really didn't do too bad. A few more weeks and you'll be in decent fighting shape."

"We don't have a few more weeks though, do we?" Harry asked, even as he rubbed and rolled his left shoulder.

"Probably not," Yang said, frowning slightly. "Come on, some food and rest will help restore your aura. Just to be safe however, we'll save the grimm excursion for tomorrow. After we eat, we can figure out what we're going to do the rest of the day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast, or rather brunch considering the time, was quiet between the two teens.

Harry was still a bit sore from the spar with Yang, while the blonde was contemplating what to do after they were done.

It was after they had finished cleaning up from their meal, and put their dishes away, that Yang suggested, "Why don't we work on our animal forms?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to," Harry said after a moment, taking his glasses of and rubbing his eyes. Putting his glasses back on, he sheepishly added, "I mean, you did spend a few hours as an eagle this morning. Sorry about that by the way."

"Apology accepted," Yang said with a grin. "And you're right, but I was more distracted with being stuck in that form until you woke up. Eventually I managed to change back, without help. I want to see if I can change back without help again, and its better to spend the afternoon working on it, rather than evening. That would give us time to get some rest before tomorrow." Her grin widened into a smirk. "Besides, I'm sure I can change back to human faster than you can?"

"Is that a bet?"

"Maybe."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Just suppose I turn us both into our animal forms, what do I get if I turn back into a human first?"

Yang was silent a moment as she thought of something. "Whichever one of us changes back into human first, gets a back massage from the loser...Deal?" she asked.

"Deal."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By necessity, Yang got a few moments head start, as Harry cast the spell turning her into her animal form.

She got to watch as Harry cast the spell on himself.

He was smaller than she was as an eagle owl, but still quite large, probably around 30 inches in length. When he spread his wings out, they stretched over six feet, again not as large as her own. There was nothing real special about his plumage, in fact the only thing that marked him as anything but an owl were his bright green eyes, which matched his human form. Yet while his beak, curved and deadly as it may be, held no candle to hers, his talons were just as long as her own.

With his long ear-tufts, there was something both wise and intimidating about ho he looked.

Once he was in his owl form, Harry tilted his head at her, letting out a hoot.

She chirped back, before she began to focus on turning back to human.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taiyang paused as he stopped in the doorway of his living room.

Perched on the back of the couch were two birds.

Considering neither was a raven or a crow, this was more than a surprise to the Hunter.

While he was no expert when it came to wildlife, he knew that the larger bird was an eagle of some kind, while the other was an owl.

"Yang!" He yelled out, "Harry!"

Both birds turned their heads to face him.

Having no real desire to be introduced to either birds talons, as they looked wickedly sharp from where he stood, he once more called, "Yang!"

The eagle chirped at him, tilting it's head.

A moment later, his daughter stood where the eagle was.

"Uhhh...Yang?"

"Hey Dad," his daughter said with a smug smile. Turning back to face the owl, she said, "Looks like you owe me a massage."

The owl hooted indignantly, or so Taiyang thought it did.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Turning back to face him, his daughter smiled, as she explained, "Harry and I worked on becoming animals. It takes some time to change from one form or another without Harry casting spells though. But we can both do it, it just takes a few hours."

Before Taiyang could say anything, the owl suddenly tuned into Harry.

"No fair Yang," he said, taking of his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Best out of three."

"We had a bet," she told the wizard. With a frown, she asked, "Are you okay, you've been rubbing you're eyes a lot today."

"My eyes are just a bit sore for some reason," Harry explained, placing his glasses back on. "It's probably just because I didn't get a lot of sleep today." He looked over at the clock on the wall. "It only took us both around four hours to change back...not a bad start, all things considered."

"Well, I guess you have something in common with your mother now," Taiyang said, a bit sadly but still with a smile on his face. "And if you two don't have any further surprises for me, I'm going to go get a start on dinner now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ooooh, right there," Yang moaned as Harry worked out a rather tight knot in her back.

Harry clenched his teeth, praying that Yang wouldn't notice his erection.

After eating, and showering, Yang had demanded her payment for beating Harry into human form. And while she was clothed in her pajama top and bottoms, the noises the blonde was making as Harry massaged her back were driving the wizard a bit insane.

He doubted any straight male wouldn't be turned on by an attractive blonde making those noises as said straight male massaged them.

With their relationship not having progressed much further than friendship, Harry simply had to grit his teeth and bear it.

One thing was sure, he was going to have to take out his frustrations later.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yang blushed as she retreated back to her room.

She'd dozed off during Harry's massage at some point. It wasn't a professional massage, but it had definitely felt good. After looking at her bedside clock, and determining, she couldn't have dozed for more than a few minutes, Yang had decided to go thank Harry for the massage.

Only she'd heard him moaning through the door of his bedroom.

A bit curious, Yang had cracked the door to find Harry, taking care of little Harry to put it politely.

She had quickly closed the door, but not before she heard the raven haired young man moan out, "Yaaang."

She was both flattered, and a bit embarrassed, to have caught Harry in such a situation.

Not that they hadn't slept together before, but neither of them actually remembered it. Besides, the magical bond between them forced them to think of the other as they pleasured themselves, Yang knew that from experience.

But she couldn't deny that, while she wasn't in love with Harry, she was certainly falling in love with him. Sure, he was a bit ornery at times, and stubborn, but he was also a great listener, not bad on the eyes, and hadn't given up despite all the challenges Yang knew the wizard was facing.

And besides, if what she'd seen was accurate, little Harry wasn't so little.

Yang groaned. as she laid down in bed. Now she needed some relief, herself.

Closing her eyes, she began to imagine just how different Harry's massage could have gone.

As her hand drifted into her pajama bottoms, Yang kind of wished the real thing had gone the way her fantasy was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So my opinion of Raven has fallen even further thanks to the newest episodes, though I'm happy to see my theory confirmed about Raven changing into a raven. I'm also glad to see that aside from Blake, Team RWBY is getting back together. I imagine that, in the next couple episodes Blake will end up in Haven with the rest of the team.**

 **Anyway, sorry about the wait. Between work, Thanksgiving, rebooting my FemHarry is Doctor Doom story, and the newest episodes of RWBY altering some of my plans, it took me some time to get this chapter out. Not to mention that, for some reason, this chapter didn't satisfy me at first, I restarted writing it twice.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title: Please Adopt Me!, and the Stories in my Community.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1** **4**

The next morning, after breakfast, Harry followed Yang out to Bumblebee.

She had informed him that, since they hadn't gone out to see how Harry fared against grimm yesterday as planned, that they would today. So the plan was to head out to her stepmother's memorial.

"And why are we going to a grave-site to fight grimm?" Harry asked, as Yang explained were they would be going as she rolled her bike out of it's storage shed.

Yang sighed. A bit sadly she began to explain. "You know how grimm are attracted to negative feelings?"

Harry nodded...it was a part of the basic knowledge of remnant Death had given him.

"Can you think of a place more inclined to give people negative feelings that the memorial, or graves, of their loved one?"

With that statement, Harry realized why they were going to a grave-site. "I'm sorry," he apologized, hoping to make up for his insensitivity, however unintentional.

The blonde smiled at him. "It's alright Harry. Everyone on Remnant knows. It's why the dead are always buried either a fair distance away from towns and cities, or are located in heavily fortified areas like the major cities. Even if there's no body, we rarely place memorials for individuals the living know where people live. Whenever any of us visit Mom's memorial we're prepared to fight grimm." She smiled sadly. "It's one reason Ruby and I got so good at it, especially Ruby."

She handed Harry the extra helmet she had purchased for him, it was yellow like hers. "Here, it shouldn't take us long to reach Mom's memorial, at least not on Bumblebee, but we'll have to walk a bit to get there. The walk to the grave may potentially attract grimm, but they're more likely to attack while we're there, or afterward on the way back to Bumblebee, if there are any in the area anyway."

"And if there aren't?" Harry asked.

Yang sighed, as she climbed on the motorcycle. "Then I suppose we could take the ferry to Vale, but I'd rather we didn't do that...for numerous reason," she explained, right before putting on her own helmet. She then patted the seat behind her, a clear indication for Harry to get on.

Harry didn't ask about the reasons, he wasn't sure if they were personal enough, and after his beating yesterday at Yang's hands, he didn't want to push his luck. Plus he wasn't sure how good she could hear him with her helmet on. Putting on his own helmet, he climbed on the back of Bumblebee.

Mindful of where he put his hands, Harry proceeded to wrap his hands around Yang's wife.

If he'd been able to seen her grin, he probably would have wrapped his arms around her, and damn where his hands ended up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And I thought I was a speed freak," Harry grumbled as he followed Yang along the path to Summer Rose's memorial.

The blonde merely grinned. "Admit it Harry, you loved it."

Harry didn't say anything at first, mainly because after he got over his surprise at Yang gunning the throttle as they left the Xiao Long/Rose house, he had indeed enjoyed it. Though he had to admit he wasn't the biggest fan of NOT being the one steering the motorcycle as it barreled down roads at insanely high speeds. If there were speed limits on Remnant, Harry was sure Yang had broken them...not that Harry had seen any signs, or other people for that matter.

But after thinking about it, he decided to tease Yang a little, namely to see if he could get her a flustered as she made him at times. "You just did that so I'd be forced to hold you tighter."

To his surprise, the blonde merely looked over her shoulder and grinned. "So your mind went straight to the gutter...good to know."

The wizard groaned. There was no winning with this woman.

After half an hour of walking, and encountering no grimm, Harry found he and Yang standing next to a cliff. Near the edge was a carved stone, with a plaque mounted to it. An engraved rose dominated the plaque. Underneath the rose, two lines were were engraved inside of square: _Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter_.

"Keep an eye out for grimm...you'll recognize them if you see them, and your aura should give you some warning," Yang told him. She then took a deep breath, and walked towards the memorial.

Not sure whether he should follow her or not, and mindful to keep his eyes and ears open for the appearance of any grimm, Harry hesitantly followed the blonde closer to the stone. He stayed back several feet however, more out of respect than anything.

He was still able to hear Yang as she spoke to the memorial.

"Hey Mom...It's been a while since I visited." Yang paused a moment before speaking again. "I know I haven't been the greatest person lately, and that I've let Dad, Ruby, Uncle Qrow and you down with my behavior. I doubt a drunken magical marriage and consummation was the wedding you dreamed I'd have...But I think you'd approve of Harry. He got me out of my funk, gave me the kick to the...butt, that I needed. I know what I need to do now...but it won't be easy.

Harry deliberately made sure he wasn't looking as Yang wiped a couple of tears from her eyes.

"I wish you were here. I wish the attack on Beacon, Pyrrha's death...I wish so much hadn't happened. I hope that, wherever you are...that you're happy. I hope Ruby and I have made you proud. I know I'm going to try and do better than I have been."

The blonde leaned down, and laid a kiss onto the stone.

"I love you Mom. Until I see you again."

Yang turned from the stone, and took a couple of steps away to compose herself.

Knowing Death was real, and that the souls of the deceased went somewhere, Harry decided to approach the stone.

"I know you don't me Mrs Rose," he said, causing Yang's to turn to look at him. "I don't know you. All I know about you is what Yang and Taiyang have told me. But if you helped shape Yang in anyway into the woman I can call my wife today, then you were a truly magnificent woman. And I just want you to know that, as unconventional as our marriage may have been, I'll do everything I can to make her happy. And when I meet her, I'll do my best to look after Ruby as well. I promise."

As Harry turned from the grave, he was surprised to be pulled into a hug by Yang. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Putting his own arms around her, he replied back, "I meant every word."

Yang pulled back, and opened her mouth to reply, when she paused.

Harry himself got a very ominous feeling.

Moments later the duo heard several growls.

The blonde let go of Harry, and turned towards the words, deploying Ember Celica as she did.

Following the blonde's lead, Harry pulled out his right pistol-ax, keeping his left hand free to cast spells.

From the treeline stepped six black creatures with skull like heads that greatly reminded Harry of Remus Lupin when he was transformed into a werewolf. Thanks to both the knowledge of Remnant given to him by Death, and Yang and Taiyang's teaching, Harry recognized them as beowolves.

They weren't the most powerful of grimm, but they typically traveled in packs and were still rather dangerous.

"Harry, try your magic first," Yang explained. "Let's see what it does to them."

The grimm weren't attacking, at least not right away. They were however spreading out, and Harry knew they were trying to box him and Yang in before they attacked.

Grimm may be minsters, but they did have some intelligence.

The wizard didn't give them a chance. Shooting out his hand, he shouted out, " _Reducto!_ "

The beam of magic flew from his hand, and struck one of the beowolves right in the head.

Said head exploded violently, proving that his magic did indeed have an effect on grimm. But his attack also provoked the creatures into attacking immediately.

Even as he heard to boom of Yang's shotgun gauntlets, Harry cast another spell, a reducto again, even as he lined up a shot with his pistol.

The fight was over in moments.

Both Yang and Harry had killed three of the creatures. And with two of the, now dissolving into black smoke, creatures killed by his magic, Harry knew it could have an effect upon them.

"Not bad," Yang assured him. "I mean beowolves aren't exactly the toughest, or smartest, grimm out there, but not bad." She grinned. "At least now we know that your magic does affect them."

"Is that it?" Harry asked.

"Probably not, this was a small pack. We'll probably encounter a few more as we walk back to Bumblebee."

000000000000000000000000000

They did encounter more beowolves on the way back to the motorcycle. Between the two of them, they were easily dealt with.

When they got back to the house, and after eating lunch. The two decided to practice flying in their animal forms...and work on transforming quicker.

By the time dinner rolled around, both were exhausted, and sore from multiple falls as they tried launching themselves off of various things to fly.

But before they went to bed, Yang surprised Harry by giving him a quick peck on the lips before she hastily retreated to her room.

Leaving a stunned Harry standing in the hallway as he wondered what he had done to deserve the blonde's kiss.

000000000000000000000000000

 **Sorry for the wait. Numerous things delayed the writing of this chapter. Some of it was real life, some of it was distraction, some of it was lack of motivation.**

 **And a large part of it was the fact that several episodes of RWBY made me want to change directions, mostly because I wanted to include them in some way and had to figure out how.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title: Please Adopt Me!, and the Stories in my Community.**


End file.
